The True One
by emmettsangel728
Summary: When Bella is sent to a boarding school with her boyfriend Edward she doesn't expect much. Till she meets the rebel of a brother Emmett. Will they except their feelings for each other? Or will they try to stay away. Eventually Em/B E/R J/A
1. Chapter 1

**I'm baaaaaack! I know it is freaking amazing! This piece of awesome is back and ready for round two! I loved writing Bella's Prince and Emmett's Angel and I never expected it to be that good but apparently it was! I decided to do something with them being humans. I know some people love vampires as much as I do but I want to prove that you don't have to be a vampire to find love. ;) And it's about…you guessed it, Emmett and Bella! Shocker! **

**In this story, The True One, Bella goes to a school with Alice Brandon and Rosalie Hale as her roommates. Her boyfriend, Edward Cullen, is roommates with Alice's boyfriend Jasper Hale (Rosalie's twin), and Emmett Cullen (Edward's older brother). **

**So to simplify that couples at the ****beginning**** are Bella & Edward, Alice & Jasper, and Rosalie &Emmett. **

**So what happens when Rosalie and Edward meet? And when Emmett and Bella meet does true love fly, or will they try to ignore the pulses they feel when they're together?**

**Read and find out!**

**Special thanks to my supporters who will hopefully be reviewing this as much as the other.**

**~You guessed it! That girl in the back with the curly brown hair, Kayla!**


	2. Chapter 2 Meetings and Heartbeats

**Hey everyone! So I hope you guys read this carefully. It can get confusing! I might talk to you guys once in a while just to get you guys on the right track. Kay, have fun ;)**

**Bella POV**

I still couldn't believe my father, Charlie, sent me away from his home town of Forks, Washington! All because he caught me and my boyfriend, Edward Cullen, kissing. He completely overreacted; it wasn't like we were having sex! We were kissing, what is so wrong with that?!

**( I couldn't think of any schools in particular and I didn't really know what state so just use your imagination that it is a place where it easy to tell all four season and it's usually warmer and sunnier everyday.)**

But, what Charlie doesn't know is that Edward decided to move here with his brother Emmett who has been going here for years apparently. I was glad I would finally meet the other Cullen, from what I'd heard about him he was a bit of a trouble maker.

He got suspended from Forks High School a couple years ago for beating the crap out of some kid. He was supposedly a very big guy, he was the star football player at Forks, and is the hotshot around here. Everyone knew Emmett Cullen; in a good way or a bad way you knew the Cullen. Edward was lucky; he would get special treatment for being his brother.

"Excuse me?" A tiny voice asked. I looked up and realized I had stopped in the middle of the hallway. I looked over and saw a beautiful tiny girl. She was very pale and had brilliant silver like eyes **(Made it up)** that seemed to illuminate her whole perfect face. She had pitch black hair that was spiky and flared in every which way.

"Sorry, I guess I'm a little lost." I admitted sheepishly, she smiled.

"Are you Isabella?" She asked with a huge grin.

"Uh, just Bella but yeah that's me." She giggled.

"You're supposed to be my roommate. Come on! Our room is just down the hall. I'm Alice by the way. Alice Brandon." She said practically bouncing as she pulled me forward. When we walked inside her…I mean our room I was pleasantly shocked. It was pretty big. There were two rooms from what I could see and a large bathroom down a hall. We had a decent size living are with a nice TV and beautiful decorations. On the bookshelf, were mostly fashion magazines and by the way Alice dressed, most seemed to be hers.

I was happy with the kitchen. It was a nice size with enough counter space and an island that came out of the wall. A huge fridge and stove seemed to dominate it.

"Are all the dorms this…?" I didn't know how to finish it. Alice laughed.

"Our other roommate, Rosalie Hale, has a very wealthy father." She rolled her eyes.

"He donated a large wing to this place so we get best rooms and a bit special treatment. Her and her brother Jasper goes here too." I noticed the way that, for a moment, she dazed at the name of Jasper. I raised my eyebrows and she blushed ever so slightly. "Me and Jasper are kinda…together." She said looking down shyly. All of sudden she jumped and walked over to the counter where a phone was vibrating. "Speak of the devil." She said into the phone. I noticed the way her eyes glistened with happiness and love at her boyfriend's voice.

I explored the dorm and noticed to a bit of annoyance that there were in fact only two rooms. I noticed one of them with a huge closet had two beds so I put my stuff on it. I would be bunking with Alice by the looks of things.

My cell phone vibrated and I searched for it fanatically. I read the home phone number and opened it.

"Hello?" I asked knowing who it was.

"Hey Bells!" I heard Charlie's raspy voice say. "How's the school?" He asked.

"I just got here dad. I met my roommate, Alice. You'd like her she's…a little excited pixie." He laughed. "Dad, let me unpack. I'll call you next chance I get." He sighed and said a tiny bye before I hung up.

I heard the door to the dorm open and went to go see who it was. As I walked to the living room, being me, I tripped.

"Easy there." I heard a different girl's voice say with humor in her voice. I looked up and saw a beautiful girl. She looked like a supermodel. Long blonde hair and a body that swimsuit models would have. She had beautiful ice blue eyes that screamed beauty. She helped me up and laughed.

"You must be Bella." She said with a laugh. I smiled and blushed.

"Sorry." I said softly.

"Don't mention it. I sometimes have to catch tons of girls on the runway." Ah, so she was a model. I smiled and laughed. "Do you like it here?" She asked walking over to the fridge and grabbing a water bottle.

"So far." I said with a shrug.

"So I hear your boyfriend is my boyfriend's brother." She said raising a perfect eye brow. I blushed and looked down.

"Yeah. Have you met Edward yet?" I asked curiously. She smiled and shook her head. "Edward's father, Carlisle, said they look nothing alike." I said with a smile.

"Then how can they both be so hot?" She asked. Alice laughed and I had to join in.

"Well…maybe they look nothing alike but the hotness level is still there." I said with a small grin.

There was a knock at the door and somehow, Alice seemed to teleport from one end of the room to the door. She flung the door open and I saw her face light up.

A menacing, yet still beautiful blonde walked through the door. He had honey blonde hair that seemed to glow. He seemed just as pale as Alice and was much taller. He had a decent amount of muscles that you wouldn't want to mess with. He had dark color eyes that I couldn't quiet make out.

He nodded to his sister and smiled when he saw me. He grabbed Alice's hand and twirled her to him professionally before looking at me again.

"Hello. It is a pleasure to meet you. I'm Jasper Hale." He said with a grin.

"Bella." I said reaching out my hand, which he grabbed and I felt calmer somehow **;) **and his firm grip was somehow soothing. He walked to the couch with Alice and sat down, pulling her down right next to him. She eagerly snuggled to his chest as he turned on the history channel. It was a show about a place called Galveston, Texas and they both immediately became interested.

"So you two are twins." I asked sitting on a stool that was by the island, looking at Rosalie.

"Yeah and he's older by a whole four and half minutes." She rolled her eyes with a sigh. "And he never let's me forget it." I laughed and she pursed her lips. She looked at him and stuck her tongue out…he didn't notice.

My phone vibrated and I immediately knew the number.

"Edward?" I asked into the phone. I heard a chuckle on the other line.

"Hey, Bella." He said casually. "Did you find your way around okay?" He asked with the sound of cheers in the background.

"Yeah. Alice Brandon and Rosalie Hale are my roommates." I said casually.

"Oh, Jasper's sister? Good I know what room you are now." I smiled into the phone. I heard another roar of cheers in the background.

"Edward, where are you?" I asked laughing. He laughed too.

"Sorry. Emmett and I are watching the game. Say hi Emmett!" He shouted.

"Hi Emmett!" A heavier voice shouted and I laughed.

"Ugh he is so annoying." Edward said and I swore I heard his eyes roll. I laughed again. "I'll talk to you tomorrow, okay?" He said.

"Okay, bye Edward." I said and he hung up.

"So Emmett is quite the…loudmouth." I stated looking at Rosalie who smiled.

"That's Emmett." She said rolling her eyes.

**(The next day after classes are over Bella, Alice, and Jasper are all hanging out at Bella's dorm.)**

"So I'm actually getting the hang of this place." I said filling a bowl to the brim with potato chips.

"Yeah, once you know where everything is it becomes easier." Alice said. Jasper was lying on his side with Alice sitting at his hips. As I brought the bowl over he sat up and we formed a circle.

Suddenly the door opened and I squealed with delight when I saw Edward standing at the doorway. His dark green eyes seemed darker today and his auburn hair was slightly messed up by the wind. I ran to him and he hugged me.

"I was waiting with Emmett to meet your sister, Jasper." He said walking over to the circle and sitting down. "You could've told me that she takes hours to come. I got so bored that I just left Emmett to wait for her alone." I smiled as he shook his head.

"Yeah, that's Rosalie." Jasper said rolling his eyes. We spent the next ten minutes talking about classes we had while Edward held my hand. We heard the key lock move and we all turned to the door, where Rosalie and another...man walked in.

The man was absolutely beautiful. He was huge as an understatement. He had large, perfectly toned muscles that looked menacing, yet so attractive. He looked drop dead gorgeous in jeans and a white button down shirt. He had short, dark, curly hair and pale skin. His eyes were a stupidly bright emerald green.

I blushed when I thought of Edward, but I couldn't deny the beauty this man possessed.

**Edward POV**

When Emmett walked in, I was so distracted by the amazingly beautiful girl next to him. She was very skinny, but still had muscle tone. She had beautiful ice blue eyes that made me melt. She had really long, perfectly kept blonde hair and a perfect body.

She had to be some type of model, she was absolutely stunning. When I thought about Bella, I couldn't feel bad for thinking about her in that way.

**Rosalie POV**

I can't believe I was going to meet the other Cullen. I was so excited. As the door opened I noticed Jasper, Alice and Bella there with a heart stopping heartthrob.

Somehow his messy auburn hair was so beautiful; it looked soft and rough at the same time. He was skinny but definitely had some muscles to use. He had such a beautiful creamy complexion that it looked almost unreal. He had eyes that reminded me of Emmett's but they were darker and so much more beautiful. The way he was staring at me made me blush. Something made me, Rosalie Hale- a model- blush.

**Emmett POV =) **

I couldn't believe my eyes. I thought Rosalie was the most beautiful girl in the world, but compared the brown haired beauty sitting by my brother she just seemed hot while the brown haired one was everything combined.

She had long, mahogany brown hair that went past her forearms. She had a complexion that was like a smooth gentle cloud. Her brown eyes were wide and they seemed to be in a constant swirl of chocolate. She had a petite frame and a rocking body. I smiled at the sight of her. But for Edward and Rosalie's sake I'll avoid her.

**Bella POV **

"Hey guys!" Alice shouted breaking the way too awkward silence. Emmett and Rosalie came to sit by us. They sat next to Edward, leaving me right across from...him. He smiled at me kindly and my heart beat sped up, he had perfect dimples that just fit perfectly for him.

"Emmett, this is Bella. Rosalie, that's Edward." Jasper said grabbing a handful of chips.

"Hey there Bella!" Emmett said in a beautifully strong voice.

My heart stopped. And as Edward and Rosalie started to talk he winked and my heart stopped again, then sped up like a race horse. This was going to be a long, long, school year.

**Hey everyone! That was kinda long…well I hope you guys like it. I might make a Jacob story (Ew) soon so look for that too. I hope you guys like this one. I already have an idea for next chapter, and the one after. Well have fun, give me some feedback, and REVIEW MY MINIONS!! ……Awkward……**

**~You guessed it! That girl in the back with the curly brown hair, Kayla!**


	3. Chapter 3 Trapped

**Ah! Hello my boiis and girlies! I'm thinking I'm gonna have fun with this. Hope you guys like, here we go.**

**Bella POV**

For the next couple of hours we all hung out in my dorm. The whole time though Edward was hanging out with Rosalie and Emmett would occasionally glance at me which would earn him a victorious smile when I blushed.

"I'm hungry!" Alice suddenly announced. She had been sitting in between Jasper's legs the whole time we've been here.

"I'll make something." Edward said heaving himself up. "Bella?" He asked. Something sounded different. Like it was forced. "Want to help me cook?" He asked I shook my head. He turned to Rosalie. "Want to help?" He asked, much more excited. She turned to Emmett and kissed his forehead before walking to the kitchen area with Edward.

"Bella, you've been very quiet." Alice noted looking at me with her head tilted.

"I'm uh, not feeling well. In fact I think I'm going to go to bed." I said patting her shoulder as I got up. "Good-night Edward!" I called; he turned and smiled before turning back to Rosalie. "Night Alice. Jasper." I said nodding at them both.

I froze when I turned to Emmett before clearing my throat and smiling calmly.

"Night, Emmett. It was nice to meet you." I said reaching out to shake his hand. He stood up to shake my hand; when we did the weirdest pulse rippled through me. Ten times stronger than Edward's was ever. My heart beat sped up and I walked past him to my room, shutting the door and falling on my bed. I got under the covers and begged silently for sleep.

I heard the door open but I didn't move out from under the covers.

"Alice. Why are you going to bed so early?" I asked out loud, but there was no answer. I sat up and turned and nearly fell over. Emmett was standing in the doorway; I knew it was him because of his massive form. "What do you want?" I asked a bit snippy.

"I was looking for the bathroom, sorry I bothered you." He said with a grin I could see in the black. I sighed and went back under the covers but I knew he was still there.

"You can go now." I said this time angry.

"I'm getting the idea you want me to leave." He said laughing quietly. I shuddered in pleasure from his laugh.

"Great you're a psychic. Now go…please." I said adding the extra soft please at the end. He sighed and I heard the door shut.

**Emmett POV =)**

"Where's your bathroom?" I asked Alice who was almost asleep with her head on Jasper's lap. **(Awwww)** She pointed tiredly down the hall and I walked past the kitchen where Edward and Rosalie were cooking some type if cake. The attraction between them was frightening.

As I opened a door I realized it was a bed room; right as I was about to close it I heard an angel's voice.

"Alice. Why are you going to bed so early?" I smiled and remained quiet. I really just wanted to hear her talk again. I saw the covers of the biggest bed – awesome might I add- flip over and she sat up. When she saw me she practically fell out of the bed and I almost laughed.

"What do you want?" She growled rather rudely.

"I was looking for the bathroom, sorry I bothered you." I was sorry I bothered her, not sorry I found her, but I didn't say that. She scowled at my grin then went back under the covers where for some odd reason I wanted to be too. _No! I like Rosalie! She is all I want!_ I was too busy fighting with myself that I didn't realize I was still in Bella's room.

"You can go now." She said very angry. I smiled; she was too adorable when she's angry.

"I'm getting the idea you want me to leave." I laughed and I saw her under the blankets while she shuddered. Hmmm…why was she shuddering? Was she cold? Was she trying ignoring feelings?

"Great you're a psychic. Now go…" She said still very annoyed I wasn't about to give up yet till she added a soft childish "please…" At the end. I sighed and shut the door leaning against it for a minute.

"Come on Edward, let's get home we have curfew. You too Jasper." I said loudly. Alice had fallen asleep and squirmed from my voice. I leaned over and picked her up, carrying her to Bella's room. Why else would Bella think it was Alice in her room? She was out as soon as she hit the pillow.

I stared at Bella for a minute, concentrating hard. _I have Rosalie; I shouldn't go ruining mine and Edward's relationship all because I like Bella._ I finally amended. I tapped her head lightly then left for the night, dragging my two morons with me.

**Edward POV**

After Rosalie left I couldn't help but feel guilty, how could I do that to Bella? I left her all alone and I even hoped she would go to bed so I could have more fun with Rose! I'm such a bad person. But there is something I feel with Rosalie that I can't ignore. Yes, I would probably be breaking Bella's heart and Rosalie would probably break Emmett's, but I need Rosalie.

**Bella POV**

When I woke up, memories of Emmett's face crashed on me like a bomb. It was so hard to forget his smile, his wickedly bright teeth, his perfect skin, his perfect dimples, and his perfect bright emerald eyes. I put my head in my hands for a while. I needed a distraction. I know! I'll go find Edward! With that, I jumped out of bed, got changed, and wrote a note saying **Went to Edward's. Call me later.**

As I knocked on Edward's door I suddenly realized that Emmett was going to be here. I was about to leave when the door opened and Edward's pretty face was staring at me, with no emotion.

"Oh, hey Bella. Listen I can't stay, hang out here for a while I guess." He said kissing me on the head then bolting past me. I sighed and walked in.

Their dorm was huge! Just as big as mine with a much bigger flat screen TV and football pictures all against the wall. I wondered where Jasper was. According to Edward he was always up first. I saw a note on the fridge and walked over to read it.

**Alice called; we're going to breakfast on campus. Call if you need me. By the way…don't need me. **The note read. I grabbed a bottle of water and realized I hadn't seen Alice.

I realized with absolute terror that I was alone...in a dorm room...with the player and jock of pure beauty Emmett Cullen. I ran to the door and just I was about to grab it a loud siren started to ring. I covered my ears from the high pitched screech.

"Attention students the football practices for juniors have been cancelled." The intercom roared. I wondered why that was a big deal while I reached for the door. Suddenly, strong hands were locked around my wrists and my back was pressed to the wall by the door, hands above my head.

"Didn't you hear the announcement?" Emmett growled and i nodded my head. "Oh right. You're new here that announcement means someone is in the building with a gun." My eyes widened in horror when i noticed he wasn't kidding. "And by the sound of that it isn't a drill." He said.

It was now I noticed his choice of clothing, or lack of i should say. His brown curly hair was still soaked, probably from coming out of the shower. All he had on was a pair of blue jeans. His bare torso was so threatening while it glistened with droplets of water. I blushed and he smiled.

"Like what you see?" He asked wryly. I blushed harder and shook my head. He laughed and put both of my hands in one of his then walked over to the phone, dragging me along. He called a number and waited. "I'm calling to give count…" there was a pause. "Jasper Hale is out with Alice Brandon for breakfast on campus…" Another pause. "Edward left earlier to I don't know where." He sighed and waited. "No, Bella Swan is here. She came looking for Edward right as the alarm went off." He explained turning to wink at me. "Yeah. I will." He hung up.

"What happens now?" I asked trying to tug my hand free, ignoring the shocks it sent rippling through me.

"We wait for them to call telling us what to do. Until then, we're stuck here." He said winking at me again. I rolled my eyes trying to fight a smile.

"I just hope you know I'm happy with Edward." I said staring him right in her perfect beautiful eyes.

"For now." He said so quietly it was most likely to himself.

**Edward POV**

I can't believe they called a drill when I was at Bella's. I also couldn't believe I had blown Bella off just to go to her dorm. Rosalie was sitting on the couch staring at me curiously. I sat next to her and sighed.

"You know we can't do this to them. It's like we're cheating." I said reluctantly. She grinned and I was lost in her eyes. She crawled over to me and wrapped her hands around my neck.

"Then let's go." She said before crashing her lips to mine. It felt so right. More than right, it felt like love. I kissed her back and soon we were in a very passionate kiss.

**Emmett POV**

This was great, I was alone with Bella for at least eight hours. Hmmm…this could get interesting. I grabbed both of her wrists again and pressed her against the wall again. "You know what I think?" I asked playfully.

"No, but you're going to tell me anyway." She said rolling her eyes. I could feel her pulse through her wrists, that she couldn't deny.

I leaned down to her ear and whispered.

"I think you like me without a shirt." She froze

**That was probably too much fun to write. Ha-ha! Well, what are they going to do for at least eight hours…;) Read and find out. But I won't let you find out if you don't review. REVIEW**

**~You guessed it! That girl in the back with the curly brown hair, Kayla!**


	4. Chapter 4 The Broken

**I'm sorry that last chapter was short and not good! This one is I think! I just got over a horrible stomach bug when I wrote the other one and I'm still not feeling well. Here's Emmett! I feel like so retarded, can we just pretend that Bella went to Edward's like two days after chapter one. Sure thanks. **

**Bella POV**

"We can't call anyone?" I asked, well more like begged. We were lying on the floor staring at the ceiling. After taking about twenty minutes of him convincing me he wasn't going to assault me I finally let myself be comfortable with him.

"Not unless you want to get in trouble." He replied. Our cells phones were in the middle and suddenly one vibrated. I smiled victoriously when I realized it was mine and noticed it was a text from Edward. "You can only read it if you say it out loud." Emmett laughed and I glared at him.

I sighed and flipped open the phone.

"'Sorry for blowing you off before. I just have a lot on my mind'" I read.

'It's okay. What's wrong???' I texted him back. He responded quickly.

I stared at the words in shock when Emmett's voice brought me back to reality. "What does it say?" He pressed. I let out a strangled breath and started to read.

"'Bella, I don't think we're working out. I mean I still want to be your friend but I just don't want to go out anymore.'" I read and felt part of my heart breaking. Emmett hugged me close to his chest and I felt at home.

"He's an idiot for breaking up with you." He said into my neck. I pulled away and dialed his number, putting it on speaker phone.

The phone picked up oddly, like it fell and turned on. I listened for noise and was shocked at what I heard.

"I told her." Edward said to someone. I held my breath, as did Emmett.

"Good. I'll tell Emmett tomorrow." Emmett slouched, and seemed to break. Suddenly there were sounds of kissing and sighing. After I heard one moan I slammed my phone shut. We didn't move or talk for a while.

I knew why this hurt so much. He broke up with me to be with Rosalie. He cheated. And he had the nerve to hurt Emmett, his own blood. A hole in my chest ripped and I started crying. I should've known he would fall in love with someone much more beautiful, but I thought he would have the god damn guts to tell me to my face. He was a coward. A filthy, cheating coward.

I shakily picked up my phone and dialed his number again, feeling Emmett's eyes on me the whole time. This time Edward- Ouch- picked up.

"Bella?" He whispered. "You know we can't talk on the phone-"I cut him off.

"I know Edward." I growled…it was quiet.

"Then what's wrong?" He asked. He had misinterpreted my meaning as I knew about the rules.

"I know about you and Rosalie!" I shouted, there was a long silence that broke my heart. He tried to say something but choked.

"And the worst part is…" I shouted again, making Emmett flinch, "Is that you didn't have the guts to come tell me yourself. You waited till I couldn't cry in front of you! You not only hurt me but you hurt Emmett! Your own brother Edward! I don't care that you left me for someone lovelier than moon, I don't care that you are leaving me for someone you just met, and I don't care about any of that! I only care about the fact that you were so much of a coward that you couldn't tell me!" I shrieked.

"Bells… I-" I cut him off again.

"Don't…don't call me Bells. Edward I don't see how we can friends right now. I think it's best if you just leave me the hell alone." With that I slammed the phone shut and threw it. Emmett, having much better reflexes caught it and set it down.

Everything would change.

**(Later that day, half the building was allowed to leave but of course, Emmett's part of the building is still under lock down. Bella is sitting on the bathroom floor crying. Emmett is so lost. Sure he is heart broken but he wants to help Bella. Bella starts to think of bad thoughts.)**

It was stupid, but I took a slight overdose on antidepressants and wasn't thinking right. I think I took eight or nine pills.

It was wrong that I felt like this. But I thought I was in love with Edward Cullen, I thought I was going to have a future with him, have a life with him and he just ruined everything. I suddenly felt so much rage, I wanted to kill him! I couldn't believe I was thinking this but I want to kill him! I suddenly jumped up and whipped opened the door running for the main door to go attack Edward. I wanted to punch or slap him…I just needed to hurt him.

As I grabbed the door handle I felt arms wrap around my waist. I kicked and punched at nothing and he just held me still.

I started to stop and calm down and I broke down again.

"I want him to suffer!" I shrieked. His tight grasp tightened. His head was in my neck and I wished I could see his face. I suddenly felt dizzy, too dizzy and I went limp; slipping into unconsciousness.

My head was swirling. I heard a strong voice shouting in the distance. But I guess it was closer than I thought. I was being carried.

"Bella!" The strong angel's voice called. My head was a swirl of emotions and thoughts. All revolving around me wanting ending my heartbeats. "Hold on!" I slipped into a deep ocean of darkness and couldn't find my way up, even for Emmett.

**Emmett POV**

As I grabbed her before she could make a break for it she kicked and screamed saying nonsense about needing Edward to suffer. It was hard for me to control myself with her breaking down but eventually she calmed and just cried. I buried my head in her neck, embracing the strawberry scent coming off of her. Suddenly all of her weight turned on and she went limp.

I placed her on the floor and desperately tried to fins a pulse. It was slow and painful. This seemed somehow familiar. The reaction she was having reminded me of when the old quarter back- before me- took an overdose of some type of medication. Oh god! I ran to the bathroom and tore apart the medicine cabinet till I found an open bottle of antidepressants. It was brand new before.

"GOD DAMNIT!" I shouted running out and picking her up before bolting to the nurse's office, ignoring the police yelling at me as I did.

"Bella?!" I shouted and she flinched very subtly at her name. I was almost to the nurse and pushed my self even faster, pushing everyone and anyone out of my way. "Hold on." I begged as I ran through the nurse's door. "Hold on." I whispered kissing her forehead as the nurse called 911. I couldn't live without Bella Swan; she can't leave me like this of all ways.

I felt tiny arms wrap around me and I could feel Alice crying against me. Eventually she let go and ran to Jasper, who held her around the waist and held on to her hair, holding her. Rosalie came running in and, noticing Bella on the bed, covered her hand with her mouth and looked away. When Edward walked in, all the rage in the world exploded in me. He ran as I charged at him like a bull.

"It's your fault!" I shouted as I chased him. I was faster and tackled him, sitting on his back like we used to when we were younger.

"I didn't make her off herself!" He shouted and I growled at the language.

"You idiot! If you would've apologized instead of hiding behind lies she wouldn't have overdosed!"

He froze and everything seemed to pass in a slide show. In one second people were helping me off Edward, in another I was running towards the medical van, and in the last one I was riding the ambulance holding Bella's hand the whole time.

**Okay! I feel much better! This chapter was weird to write…I don't like ideas of suicide that much. Sorry it's a cliffhanger. **

**~That girl in the back with the curly brown hair, Kayla**


	5. Chapter 5 Awake and Feelings

**If anyone is wondering why I had Bella take an overdose it was mostly because well…I was bored…I know that sounds really harsh but I was. I wanted a cliffhanger!! Ha-ha. Well here it is.**

**Bella POV**

I felt alone, but now that I was alone I could actually think.

What I did was so stupid and irrational that I almost want to be slapped for trying. The harm I wished upon Edward started to turn from hatred to guilt. I started to hear voices far away and I took a deep breath and worked to find my way out of this blanket of darkness. My eyes opened and my breath came in a gasp.

Emmett was sitting on a chair next to my bed holding my hand looking at me with relief. I looked around and realized I was in a, much too bright, hospital room, an IV was in my arm and I felt woozy.

"Oh, thank freaking god you're alive." Emmett sighed putting his head on the bed. I patted his head. "How could you do that to me Bells? I…I thought you were…well you know." He gulped and a strong sharp stab of guilt shot through me.

"I'm so sorry, Emmett! I never meant to hurt you, but I wasn't thinking and I took one pill to try to sleep and calm down…when that wouldn't work I took another and more and more and well…yeah." I said looking down, too terrified to meet his green eyes.

"Just promise me…" He started reaching up to touch my face hesitantly. "Don't ever pull this kind of shit again." I smiled at his words and giggled after a moment.

"I Promise." I said reaching up and holding his hand to my face. "Can I go home?" I asked him. He hesitated.

"Let me go tell the Doc. You're awake, okay?" He said getting up and leaving before I could answer. I moved my hand to my face and imagined his hand was still there, caring.

"Isabella." A doctor with a strong British accent said. "I hear you want to go home already." He said doubting.

"Yes, sir. I realize what I did was so freaking stupid and idiotic and I just want to go back to my dorm." I said honestly.

"Well, Bella. Emmett here told me about your reasons for your overdose. I think it'd be best if you…avoid these Edward and Rosalie characters for a while." He said tilting his head to the side. "Is there another room you could stay at perhaps?" I thought about and realized I was screwed.

"Well at my dorm is Rosalie and her and Alice are my only best friends." I said sounding truly and honestly pathetic. "And on top of that I can't really stay with Emmett because _Edward"_ I sneered the name "Is his roommate." I sighed.

"Bella that's nonsense!" Emmett's booming voice scared the crap out of me. "Don't you know Jasper and I kicked him out yesterday. Because that son of a bitch said 'If she wanted to die you should've just let her.'" I was shocked and so hurt. I knew he was mad but I had a right to be mad too…right? The doctor looked at me and I nodded.

"Emmett, I don't want to be an inconvenience." I said blushing as the doctor called a nurse to remove the IV.

He snorted. "Just don't go making us be proper or any crap like that and you'll be fine. Jasper's already cool with you coming." I took a deep breath and nodded,

**(Ha-ha!! What could possibly go wrong if she bunks with a guy who she's falling in love with? Oh…absolutely nothing….right?)**

After throwing Edward's crap out the window for him to so graciously catch it. Alice came over and helped me move into Edward's old room. She hugged me and told me to not try and do something like that again. I smiled and kissed her hair before she went to hang with Jasper. I sat on the bed and crashed on my pillow.

I woke up in the middle of the night, it was about two in the morning and I was wide awake. Great. I quietly walked to the kitchen and opened the fridge. After a bit of searching, I found an unopened bottle of water and shut the door. I leaned against the counter as I drank and when my thirst was quenched I turned around to walk back to my room but I was pushed against the counter.

In front of me was the massive form of Emmett Cullen, looking at me with humor and hunger in his perfect eyes.

"I…I-" I stuttered as he put his arms on either side of my on the counter.

He shushed me. "Now Bella I think I should warn you…I'm going to kiss you now." He warned and promised. Air started to come less and less and he started to lean down. He held eye contact with me the whole time and he smiled confidently.

When our lips met, there was nothing in the world that could top it. His lips were soft and warm, and rough and hot at the same time. I tentatively kissed back and he smiled against my lips. Soon our lips were moving in a slow but perfect dance. Every pulse rippled in my body and I kissed him back stronger. He started to breath heavily and pull away just enough so we could catch our breath.

"I've wanted to do that for way to long." He said confidently which sent shudders down my spine.

"I think I know." I said and wrapped my hands around his neck and crushed my lips to his. He groaned softly and grabbed my hair with his hands. He licked my lips, begging for entrance. I granted and he smiled as his sweet hot breath swirled in my mouth. He moved his hands to waist and lifted me on the counter smiling the whole time. He winked at me then crashed his lips to mine.

"Emmett." I moaned ever so softly this seemed to remind of his something.

He pulled back and smiled I was breathing so hard it hurt.

"As much as I would love to hear you moan my name over and over. I think we should wait." He said smugness radiating from him.

I rolled my eyes and kissed him again before hopping off the counter and walking to my room.

My last thought before I fell asleep was one, Emmett was a great kisser, and two…I'm in love with him.

**Sorry it's so short!! I really am but like I said I'm always sick it's hard to focus. REVIEW OR NO CHAPTER FOR YOU!!**

**~That girl in the back with the curly brown hair, Kayla**


	6. Chapter 6 Confrontations

**Okay a lot of people said Edward is mean and here's why…I was reading New Moon for the millionth time and I always get mad when Bella's like "You don't want me?" And he's all like. "No." It makes me mad and of course I read that right before I started typing. Sorry bout that…**

I got up and remembered last night vividly, playing it over and over in my head. I got up and walked to the living room where there was a note on the TV.

**'Sorry, Alice was sick went to say hi be back later. Call if you must, Jazz.'** With sudden excitement I realized for the first time I was happy to be alone with Emmett. I lay on the couch to watch television but my eyes closed without me realizing and the next thing I knew, I felt Emmett's breathe on my face. My eyes fluttered open to his face…or so I thought.

In front of me were not the massive gorgeous form of Emmett with the bright glowing green eyes, but the now scrawny seeming Edward. I gasped and flew back; he covered my mouth to stop me from making noise.

"We have to be friends." He said sternly in a voice that used to and still does piss me off. I shook my head definitely. "Okay, I should have told you but what was I supposed to do? Walk up to you and go 'oh by the way I'm cheating on you.' That would make no sense Bella." He said calmly. I opened my mouth and bit his hand. "Damn." He whispered pulling it back where I could see deep bite marks.

"Yeah Edward I would've been just as mad as I am now; but it's in the long run it would've helped you. When I would've realized you had the guts to tell me I would've learned to forgive you, but then you went and said stupid shit that Emmett told me yesterday. About you saying if I wanted to die I should've just died. Great to know you still care." I said feeling the angry moisture in my eyes building.

"I told them not to say anything about that…" He muttered to himself. "Bella I was mad, they just said it was my fault for you overdosing and it just came out." He tried I shook my head.

"It _was_ your fault Edward." I said strongly which made his face fall. "I couldn't think straight at all because all I wanted to do was hurt you!"

"You wanted to hurt me? But I never wanted to hurt you." He said solemnly.

I snorted and rolled my eyes heavily with my head rolling too- a trait learned from Emmett. "If you didn't want to hurt me I understand but that doesn't change that fact you did. You can't just expect me to get over what you did so quickly. I thought I was in love with you for god's sake." I said my voice a tad louder.

He sighed. "I thought I was in love with you…but when true-and I mean true love- comes, you just know when and who it is. There is a love I feel with her that is unstoppable." I felt myself growing sadder and sadder and madder and madder. "I mean everything is just right with her. Plus she's absolutely beautiful, I mean her hair and her eyes oh and her smile." I couldn't hear anymore.

"Edward!" I screeched. I started to cry against my will. "I don't need to hear how much more beautiful she is to me. I KNOW! I always knew someone was like her and would catch your eye one day and I'm glad I held onto you for this long but I can't…physically and emotionally…hear you talk about how beautiful she is. I've already told you she's more beautiful than the moon. She like an angel sent straight to Earth and was blessed with the moon's regal beauty." The tears were flowing relentlessly and my face was hot with anger.

He tried to talk but I cut him off.

"You come here to apologize, than you go off talking about the women you _cheated_ on me with and how perfect she is." His eyes were almost dead with regret. "And worse…I still can't forgive you for hurting Emmett. _He _is so amazing Edward, and I don't care you hurt me. I would take this pain a thousand more times if it meant Emmett wouldn't hurt." As I said the words I saw Emmett for the first time standing in the hallway. His face in shock. I wonder how much he had heard.

"Bell- " I cut him off again.

"It's best if you'd leave now Edward." I said honestly he shook his head.

"She said leave Edward." Emmett's deep velvet voice rocked like a tremor through the room scaring Edward half to death. He got up and left, with one pained look back, which I turned away from. Emmett didn't move and none of us talked for a long while.

"How much did you hear?" I asked looking out the window. He came and sat at the foot of the couch.

"Right when you guys talked about being in love." He said, I was afraid of that. "Did you mean what you said?" He asked suddenly.

I looked at him curiously. "When you said you would take all that pain just for me not to have it?" He asked, I blushed and looked down with a nod. "Well, I think you should know all that pain went away when I kissed you yesterday." I gaped.

"Really?!" I asked completely shocked. He smiled, showing his perfect dimples.

"I love you." He said shrugging with a deep emotion deep down. I sat up on my knees and sat next to him. I wrapped my arms around his neck and his eyes were fill of hunger, lust, and almost all love.

"I love you." I said moving closer. He closed the distance; smashing his lips to mine with so much passion I was frozen. I smiled and kissed him back. As my hands moved to his chest and hands grabbed mine holding them behind my back…stupid football player strength. As he pushed me on my back he moved his hands to move mine above my head.

He moved his lips to my neck and rested there while we breathed.

He kissed my neck all the way up to my lips and I shuddered at the pleasure of the touches. His smug smile spread across his lips and I rolled my eyes which made him laugh against me. My mouth slightly parted and his breath was suddenly attacking my mouth…

I moaned softly as our tongues danced and somehow my hands got free when his hands were suddenly preoccupied.

I wound my hands in his hair and he groaned ever so softly. This time I smiled.

An annoying beeping sound somewhere eventually caught our attention, when I looked at the time I realized we had an hour till classes started.

"Oh my god!" I shrieked.

He laughed as he sat up. "I have that affect of people." I rolled my eyes and jumped up.

"Meet me out here when I'm done getting changed." I said walking to my room.

"I could join you.' He said raising an eyebrow when I had turned.

"You could but I'd probably call the cops." As I shut the door I heard him mumble something that sounded like 'It would be worth it.' And I smiled. As I leaned against the door, still listening to my heartbeat slow.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

After my classes were over, Emmett walked me back to my dorm where Jasper and Alice were already in. They looked at us excitedly; well Jasper looked amused.

"Bella! Do you love me??" She asked bouncing in place.

"Yeah I guess." I said hesitantly.

"SLEEPOVER!" She shouted and I gasped in horror.

Dear god…she was serious.

**Oh Yay! I said it…sleepover!! Duh duh duh duuhhhh!!! Edward and Rosalie are coming too. That's the only hint I'll give you. Oh yeah and I **_**DARE **_**you to tell the **_**TRUTH**_** about this. Hint, hint…lol. **

**Short sorry**

**~That girl in the back with the curly brown hair, Kayla**


	7. Chapter 7 SleepOvers! PUNCHES

**Yay! Some people understood my so obvious clue…if you didn't than *pop* you could've had a V-8. I'm sorry I'm a little hyper. Okay…wow the more stories I write about my dear Emmett the more I fall in love with him…**

**Bella POV**

Everything was ready for Alice's sleepover. Since Emmett's dorm is bigger we decided to hold it here. Jasper- bless his soul- helped me calm down every time Alice suggested a new game we could play, then he was sent shopping for junk food. He did everything with a smile… that stupid angel.

"I don't know why you're making a big deal out of this." I grumbled as I sat on the couch watching Alice run from room to room.

"Well…everyone's coming so it has to be great." I rolled my eyes and froze when I realized what she said.

"Everyone?" I asked shocked. She looked at me warily. "Alice! No why would you do that." I said putting my head in my hands.

"Alice…what did you do to her?" Emmett's perfect voice was like music to my ears. Before Alice could speak I looked at him.

"She invited Rosalie and Edward." His mouth opened in an 'o' of horror.

"Guys come one. The past is the past everyone is much happier with their new lovers!" Alice said quietly me and Emmett and stared at her.

"Lovers?" He asked. She giggled and nodded.

"I've seen the way you two look at each other." She said looking at me, making Emmett looked, which made me blush. Emmett, seeing the panicked and embarrassed look on my face came and sat next to me making me feel instantly calmer.

"I'm back!" Jasper shouted making Alice beam. She ran to him and hugged him so hard he almost dropped his groceries. We laughed and grabbed them from him so he could hug his little pixie back. "I was gone for an hour and a half. You make me feel like I've been to war for years." He chuckled lifting her up so he didn't have to bend so much and swinging them around.

She pulled her face back and her face morphed into a cute pout. "Time seems slower when you're not here." He smiled and kissed her sweetly for a moment. They seemed to remember Emmett and I were watching and he quickly put her down, making her blush slightly. We laughed again and it felt much more natural with him then it ever was with Edward.

"Ed and Rose said they'd be here in about ten minutes last time I spoke to them." Jasper said spinning Alice as they danced to a song only they seemed to hear. I shrugged at the same time someone knocked on the door.

"Speak of the devil." I started.

"And the devil shall appear." Emmett finished making me smile.

"Come in!" Alice shouted bouncing in place as Jasper held her waist.

Edward and Rosalie came in hand in hand and I realized it didn't bother me. I leaned against the counter and watched them. Emmett came next to me and placed his hand on top of mine. I blushed earning him a smile.

Before I could say hello a huge crack of Lightning hit the house followed by a loud rumble of thunder. The power cut and the only light was the sunset almost over outside. I started laughing hysterically and Emmett joined in.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Jasper had a lantern light where there was no fire, just a light bulb that ran out once every four years. We placed it in the middle of the room Alice cleared off on the floor and sat down in a circle around it. We seemed to sit by couples, Jasper and Alice, Edward and Rosalie, and Emmett and I.

Alice squeaked suddenly making all of us- except Jasper who was no doubt used to this- flinch.

"Let's play a game!" She said making me groan and fall backwards. Emmett laughed and helped me up like I was some kind of rag doll and let me lean against him.

"What game are you in the mood for, Alice?" Jasper asked sweetly.

"Truth or dare!" She said earning a groan from everyone and a sigh from Jasper. "Please! Please! I love that game!" She was going to win. Damn her.

"Fine." I grumbled making everyone nod in agreement.

"Okay! Rules are simple… One, if someone asks you a truth they are allowed to ask three more questions depending on the answer. Two, if you don't do a dare you are sent to the closet with another person for five minutes. Three, everyone can make one rule anytime in the game and everyone must agree; unless the person you are daring doesn't agree than too bad." She said with a smile. She'd thought about this way too much. "Jasper! Truth or dare?" She asked him.

"Dare…" He said warily.

"I dare you to…wear my pink fluffy pj pants!" We all gaped at her and Jasper looked actually afraid. "Or do you want to go to the closet with Edward?" She said wryly making him jump up and go to the bathroom where Alice's bag was.

When he came out he walked back to his seat like a runway model, strutting the whole way. The pants looked ridiculous, but he was having fun with what he had.

"Edward, truth or dare my friend?" Jasper said pulling Alice onto his lap.

"Truth." He said softly.

"Ah! Is it true you are a virgin?" He asked making everyone laugh and Edward blush.

"Uh…yeah." He said looking down making Emmett shake with a silent laughter under me.

"No more questions." Jasper said raising his hands in surrender.

"Emmett…" Edward growled towards his brother. "Truth or dare?"

"Dare!" He shouted making me flinch and laugh.

"I dare you to tell Bella the first time you made out with a girl." He said with an evil smirk on his face.

Emmett pulled me back so he could look me in the eyes.

"I was seven when I made out with a girl at the side of the school." He said confidently. I laughed.

"You are such a player." I said lying back on his chest. Edward looked like he was hoping that I would get mad.

"Bella!" Ugh, how did I know? "Truth or Dare?" He asked me.

**Emmett POV (I just realized I haven't been in his sexy head in forever!)**

"Truth." She said into my chest.

"Is it true you were sent here by your father?" I asked curiously realizing I knew little about her.

"Yeah."

"Why?" I asked loving Alice's rule.

"I caught kissing Edward and he freaked out and sent me here." She laughed and so did I.

"Over protective much." I sighed with a smile.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/--//-/-/--/-/-/-/-/--//-/-/--/-/-/-/-//-/-/--//--/-/-/-/-//-/-/-/-/-//--/-//-/-/-/

The night when on like that. Random dares and question that would make everyone laugh. I had to go to the closet with Jasper…that was awkward. Bella had to go with Rosalie and they both started making very…happy sounds…till they came out and told us they were faking.

When it started getting late Bella laid on the floor with her head on my lap. I smoothed my hand through her hair till she fell asleep.

"I can't believe you did that Edward." I said quietly but still glaring at my brother.

"Did what?" He said faking his innocence.

"You tried to get her mad at me!" I whispered trying my hardest not to wake my Bella.

He rolled his eyes. "She has the right to know she's interested in a player!" He shouted. Bella stirred and I lifted her carefully off of me, placing her head on the pillow. I stood up and Edward did to.

"She's not just interested. She loves me." I said smugly. His face went blank.

"She doesn't." HE said.

"She already told me." I said as he took a step towards me. I took one step towards him, towering.

"She used to love me." He shrugged. "She could be lying." I couldn't help myself anymore.

I punched him right in the eye making him stumble then fall backwards. Rosalie shrieked waking Bella.

"What happened?" She asked.

Edward shot me a death glare and I stared back.

Our brotherly ties were broken. I took Bella in her room and placed her in her bed.

"Good night." I said kissing her lips, making her weak.

"Good night." She said warily. I closed the door and walked our to wear Alice and Jasper looked mad and Edward and Rosalie looked pissed.

"Get out." I grumbled.

"She is just a girl Emmett!" He shouted. "You're going to ruin us being brothers over her!"

"You already ruined us the day you made out with Rosalie. You can't honestly expect me to fine with you two and you not to be fine with us." I snorted in disbelief. This time he was speechless.

"I love her Edward. I really do. It's like you said the before, when true love is there you can't ignore it."

Party over.

**Lol! Hey guys! What is up my peeps?! Well sorry I haven't updated lately. I am always sick! Sorry! Well just a heads up a girl has specially asked me for a Jacob story so look for that. Talk to you later!**

**~That girl in the back with the curly brown hair, Kayla**


	8. Chapter 8 Morning, love, FOOTBALL

**Ha-ha! I don't have any problem with Edward, let me say that. Part of me still is in love with him just I do love Jasper. I just LOVE Emmett! Well…it took me a while to think of what to do for this chapter but I'm good I think. Look out for the Jacob (shudders) story! Gracias!**

**Bella POV**

When I woke up the sun was barely up. I remember the last thing from last night was Emmett carrying me to my room after Rosalie shrieked or something. I walked into the living room and noticed Jasper pressed against the back of the couch lying down with Alice lying right beside him. His face was in her hair and his arm around her waist. She seemed perfectly content in her peaceful sleep.

Awwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww!

The smell of fresh eggs and bacon quickly diverted my attention from the adorable couple to the kitchen area. Emmett had three pans of food sizzling on the much too large stove. I tip toed to the counter island behind him and leaned against it…waiting. When he turned around- probably trying to get the towel I was leaning on- and flew back when he saw me. He bumped a pan with oil and some hit the burner. A small amount of steam and the tiniest flame started

"Shit!" He muttered backing away and looking frantically around. He grabbed a measuring cup with three cups of water and was about to pour it in when I screeched.

Using both my hands I lifted myself on the counter onto my knees and wrapped my arms around the back of him. I was like a backpack when I had my legs hanging off of the counter.

"Bella?" He asked about to dump the water. It was hard to reach around his broad shoulders but somehow I grabbed the cup from him and threw it in the sink, spilling most of it in its flight. I slid off his back onto the ground and grabbed a pan lid throwing it on top of the fire. I turned off the heat and backed away. It was silent for a minute before I started to laugh, quietly but uncontrollably. I looked up at Emmett and started laughing more.

His hands were up, one pointing to where the fire was and another pointing to the water cup I threw. His mouth was pursed in confusion with a hint of a smile, and his eyes were very confused. He looked down at me and raised a perfect eye brow. I tried to stop my laughter but I kept giggling once or twice. He stood in front of me and put his hands on the counter on either side of my waist, leaning forward so I was trapped. His face came so close to mine I'm pretty sure I stopped breathing.

"Something funny?" He asked, his sweet scent rushing past my face. I looked down a little and giggle again. "Are you high?" He asked casually, humor deep in his voice. I giggled again.

"You almost dumped water on oil, Emmett." I said laughing again. He tilted his head in confusion. "Don't you pay attention in science? Like at all?" I asked with a smile. I ducked under his arms to the pan and took off the lid. I dipped my fingers in water than flicked some on the still hot oil. It bubbled and scattered almost hitting both of us.

"Oh…" He mumbled grabbing a towel and cleaning up all the liquids that flew during our little meeting…speaking of which.

"Good morning." I said with a smiled leaning with my back against the counter and lifting my self up so I was closer to his height with my legs swinging off the side. He stood straight and moved his face to mine.

"Morning'" He said with a smile. I leaned forward and he closed the distance. It was a gentle sweet kiss. I could really get used to it. Actually I was used to it…but it got better every time. I laughed when he pulled back and he smiled.

"So what happened last night?" I asked tracing patterns on his hand as he moved around the kitchen. I refused to let go of his hand so when he needed to go out of reach he would slide me in the direction on the counter. It was so much fun.

"I punched my brother. He's lucky I didn't give him an ass kicking." He snorted.

"You punched Edward? Oh Emmett you didn't!" I shrieked then tried to regain my voice after realizing Jasper and Alice were still asleep on the couch. He shrugged.

"He tried to get you mad at me yesterday then he had the nerve to say you were lying when you said you loved me. I punched him; Rosalie made some stupid high pitched scream and woke you up. I took you to your room and me and Edward started fighting- not physically- but badly." He said, not one hint of regret in his tone.

"Emmett…" I groaned ducking my head. "You guys got in a huge fight because of me? I'm not someone to fight for Emmett." I said quietly. He was silent and when I met his eyes they were shocked.

"Bella! You never seem to see yourself clearly." He muttered grabbing my face in his hands making me look into his beautiful green eyes that seemed to be a jungle of colors. He searched my face for a moment.

"You wanna get something to eat? You know since breakfast here looks like a catastrophe why don't we head out?" He said suddenly. It sounded nice. I nodded and went to get changed as he went to his room.

I chose something simple for a morning outfit. My black layered skirt with a long red sleeved shirt with a nice v neck. Grabbing a simple gold ring and brushing my hair I looked in the mirror and decided I looked decent enough. When I opened my door the sight in front of me made me take a step back.

Emmett was wearing a shirt seeming half a size too small so it clung to his muscles in the most beautiful way. He was wearing a pair of blue jeans that seemed to be the right size. He was looking my body over and over and eventually I blushed and crossed my hands over myself. He chuckled.

"Relax Bella. You look positively beautiful." He said grabbing my hand and pulling me forward. I grabbed a piece of paper.

**Hey Alice + Jazzy! Emmett and I are heading to breakfast, call us later!**

** B + Em**

I stuck it on the TV and Emmett pulled me to the door when I realized something.

"Emmett, wait." I said pulling him away from the door with all my strength, even then he only moved back a bit. After cursing a bit in my mind about his perfect and huge muscles I sighed. "Think about what you're doing. If you open that door you are telling the world we are together. Are you sure I'm what you want?" I said doubtfully. This question totally caught him off guard and he stood frozen for a moment.

"I'm not afraid of our relationship, Bella. If you are not ready I'll wait till you are. But if we go out there and _anyone_" he said emphasizing anyone. "Messes with you they have to answer to me. I'm ready for us to go somewhere Bella." He said and my heart melted.

"You can't take it back once you go out there." I reminded him. He smiled and pulled me towards him, letting go of my hand to drape his arm around my shoulder. When he opened the door I didn't feel scared. Till we walked outside and people noticed us. I blushed but Emmett walked us confidently around the beautiful campus.

After he got a bagel and I got a fruit smoothie we sat on a bench in the pretty park area. There was a huge fountain with old yet still beautiful trees draping over paths. Every thing was in flourish and flowers of pink, orange, red, and green. It was so beautiful that I found it funny big tuff Emmett was in a girlie place. People walking by looked at us then whispered to each other.

The gossip was going to be bad, I felt it. Emmett would randomly say a joke and I would laugh making people look even more.

He suddenly grabbed my hand and pulled me up; I put my drink on the seat as he pulled me away from it to a large green grass area right by a path. He grabbed both of my hands and swung me around so my hands locked around his neck and my legs were up and free. He spun and I started to laugh he did to and eventually he stopped and stumbled from being dizzy. He lost balance and we fell to the ground.

I tried to talk when we hit the bottom and I rolled off of him to next to him but I was laughing so hard. His loud laugh made everyone within a ten mile radius look at us and frankly…I didn't care. When the laughing subsided I rolled on my back and he rolled right next to me. I put both my hands behind my head and stared at the beautiful scene. Emmett put on hand behind his hand and grabbed my other and held it between us.

The colors of the trees mixed with the blues and whites of the sky making an artist worth painting in front of our eyes.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-//-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-//-/-/-/-/

After the class bell rang I kissed Emmett good bye and we went our separate ways. People looked at me and whispered stuff like 'I don't see why _Bella_ got singled out by Cullen.' I ignored them as best as I could.

The rest of the week was great…we had nothing to hide anymore. Though the gossip continued we ignored it. It was finally Friday and Emmett asked me to meet him at the end of his football practice. I walked to the stadium on the perfectly warm day. I chose Emmett's favorite skirt and I wore a blue three quarter cut t shirt.

Emmett got me a beautiful chain that I never took off. He said it was his since he was three and he wanted me to have it. It was a gold simple chain that seemed to be so much more. I walked into the gates of the football field. And saw the team was still practicing. They were the Warriors and had silver, red, and gold uniforms that I thought were funny. But its school spirit and plus its Emmett so of course I'm happy. The stands were completely empty and luckily the cheerleaders were on the other side of the field. I sat on the lowest row and leaned against the bars watching the team.

I searched quickly and immediately found the biggest player, with the number 0-2 on his back, and the name Cullen on the top. They had on their helmets which bugged me; I wanted to see his face. When one guy noticed me he hit two other guys and gestured his head to me. The guys immediately turned and froze for a second. That made me uneasy but luckily someone else noticed me and hit the back of Emmett's helmet. He turned and I swear I could see his smile. I walked to the steps and walked down to the gate surrounding the field. He ran and met me there while his coach talked to everyone else, not seeming to mind that Emmett left.

When we met at the fence I leaned over it and pulled off his helmet. His face was slightly sweaty and his hair was still perfect. He smiled and leaned in to kiss me.

After only about two seconds the team behind him joined in a low 'oooooo' like immature elementary school students.

Emmett turned around and whipped his helmet at them. They all started laughing then started making kissy faces, earning me a bright blush of course.

"Glad ya came." He said trying to tune out his idiots.

"Why wouldn't I?" I joked.

He shrugged. "Well we're almost done here; after we head back in to the locker room you can meet me by the back door. It's hard to find but if you go under the bleaches you'll see it. Unless you wan to meet the team." He said raising his eyes brows.

"As much as I would love to meet the team; I'll pass, they are really immature!" I said shouting the last part making everyone laugh.

"Kid!" The couch shouted Emmett sighed and kissed my forehead, before turning and running back to the team where he punched everyone in reach.

I waited under the bleachers staring at the other end, not the door. When someone grabbed my hands and pinned them above my head, I was expecting Emmett. But it wasn't.

It was a cute man I suppose. He had somewhat long black hair and bright teeth. He was tall, much too tall.

"You are as cute as he said you were." He chuckled making me gulp. He let go of my hands and sprinted to the other end right as Emmett came walking out. I ran to him and hugged him. Happy to have him put his hands anywhere near me.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-//-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-//-/-/-/-/

I didn't really want to go back to the field that Sunday but it was the practice before the game and apparently I was the teams good luck charm. The Saturday practice had went really well. No one got intersected and no one dropped the ball. When I had told them I wasn't sure, they all dropped to their knees and bowed to me...begging. I laughed and agreed. Luckily that crazy boy wasn't there. He scared me.

So here I was, now sitting on the bleachers but on the thin fence covering the field. Coach thought they did better with an audience and it seemed to work. I was kinda the water girl too. They saw me as some goddess of a good luck charm.

When one guy in a helmet came up panting I automatically grabbed water and held it out for him. He took off his helmet and I gasped at the sight of the man from the other day. He drank it, not looking away from me. He winked and dropped the cup.

"You know…" He started his voice low. "Emmett doesn't deserve a girl as pretty as you. He already has everyone after him." He said winking again.

"I am perfectly happy with Emmett idiot. Now leave before I call him here." I threatened. He leaned in and I swung my legs to the other side of the fence, dropping and running to behind the bleachers. When everyone went to the locker room for a team 'rally' I went back out and started cleaning up their mess so the field looked nicer. I wasn't sure where he came from but suddenly that guy was in front of me.

"You shouldn't run." He said grabbing my hands and pinning them at my side, pressing his disgusting lips to mine. He pressed me back against the gate and I felt how…excited he was. I was able to struggle away, being with Emmett helped me learn to use my strength and this guy was weak compared to him.

I grabbed the tub of water and dumped it at his head then ran to the locker room. When he chased me I screeched and ran in, locking the door. I turned around to a whole team of sweaty teenagers looking at me crazy.

"Bells? You can't be in here." Emmett said getting up when he realized my current state. "What happened?" He asked.

"That crazy guy out there just kissed me, pressed me against the fence and I felt his…um you know press against me." I said then started to cry. He held me close and I could hear him growl slightly.

"It has to be Bryan Keen." The coach started. "He didn't come in yet." I started to shudder in Emmett's chest. He really scared me.

"I'll kill him." Emmett growled, about to let go of me. I grabbed him and hung on for dear life.

"Don't kill him. Don't…go." He relaxed and held using his head to point in the direction of the back door, where the coach ran out.

"I love you." He whispered in my ear.

"Me more." I complained as he hugged me.

**Wow…creepy might I say. Well… sorry I haven't updated…just a lot has happened. Someone actually considered reading my real story when it's done, I then proceeded to have a typing seizure and wrote eighty freaking pages…damn.**

**Well hoped you liked it. Review! PLEASE! I TYPE BETTER WHEN YA DO! **

**By the way…Bryan Keen? Yeah he's some bi*atch at my school who kinda almost did what happened to Bella. Shudders. And number 0-2 is the boy I have a huge crush on, and the whole oil thing happened yesterday except without Emmett…Damn**

**~That girl in the back with the curly brown hair, Kayla**


	9. Chapter 9 The Game & The Revenge

**Hey everyone!!!!! Happy Easter Vacation and all that! So bad news is, I haven't updated lately, good news is I got internet in my room finally and can type much better without people down my neck. Ha Ha! Don't mind if I type words wrong, I only have Wordpad with no spellcheck... Love you guys so much! I love how you guys think my writing is funny and crazy and odd and creepy and everything else. Thanks for the reviews... **

**Emmett POV (Hyperventilates.)**

I couldn't believe that damn pervert Bryan did this to Bella. It was hard to remember when Keen used to be my friend even though it was only ten minutes ago. Bella was still crying into my chest and I held her close.

"Can we at least kick him out of the game?" I growled as I sat down, pulling Bella at my side. I saw the coach's hesitance.

"Emmett, you can't." I was surprised Bella could talk, that's when I realized her tears were gone and she was only shaken up. "It will hurt your chances at winning and you know it." Damn, she was right. "Just tell him not to do it again and I'll be okay." She said without a hint of a lie in her voice.

I sighed in defeat and kissed the top of her head. "Okay." I whispered.

"Winters!" The coach shouted making Matt Winters, a scrawny but still tough kid jump off. "Go inform Keen about the arrangement." He nodded and ran out of the room, screaming 'Keen!' on the way. "Okay boys! Let's stay focused, Bella may have bad luck to herself but she is _our_ good luck charm tonight." She coughed a laugh and I rubbed her shoulder.

One of our best passers, Joey Digit, jumped up making his long sweaty red hair fall in his face. "Let's win this for Bella!" He shouted and Bella froze. Everyone else cheered and I was loudest, making Bella blush a beautiful shade of red.

We heard a small roar of cheers and then a loud roar of boo's. I guess the other team was here already. I looked up out the window and saw the gates were open and the stadium was almost full.

"Let's kick some ass boys!" Coach shouted making us scream again. "Kid," He started calling me the name he always used on his favorites. "You're starting tonight. Bella, I know Keen will be there and he will be punished but we need you on that field. Stay on the benches by the water cooler and just relax, okay?" He said sounding oddly fatherly. She took a deep breath and nodded.

All of a sudden the whole stadium fell quiet and we could hear the speakers make the dramatic entrance.

"And now the moment we are all waiting for. Please welcome the Warriors!" It shouted and I stood up, pulling Bella with me. "Here is your coach; Dave Smith!" They shouted and the coach walked out the doors, welcomed with a loud wave of cheers. They started calling name by name and Keen and Winters came in through the back. I growled and he backed up, keeping his distance. I would be the last one out…I am the star quarter back…

**Bella POV**

When Keen came in he did shoot me an apologetic look before Emmett scared him to death. When it was just Emmett and I left he hugged me then the speakers started again.

"And now..." It started making my heart thump. I was about to leave when Emmett grabbed my hand. Oh no! "Make some noise for the star of the show, the fighter in the cage, and the bear in the jungle...our own lead quarterback..." the whole area was dead quiet and Emmett gave my hand a quick squeeze."Emmett Cullen!" The whole area was so loud it took my breath away. Emmett grabbed his helmet and opened the door, making the whole place scream ten times louder. I blushed when he wrapped his arms around my waist making some girls pout but he walked confidently through the path in front of the bleachers.

I looked over and saw Alice and Jasper. Alice was leaning over waving so fast she looked like she was about to fall. Jasper, though, had his arms securely around her waist, holding her laughing the whole time.

A couple rows up, the undeniable shine of Rosalie was impossible to ignore. Her brilliant blonde hair looked so beautiful in the moon light that she really did the moon a run for its money. Her pale features were twisted in sorrow. Edward was right beside her. Even with the dark rim around his eye, he screamed and cheered for his brother. I nudged Emmett and him and Edward locked eyes. Emmett stopped and they stared at each other before they both smiled and nodded their heads. Emmett pulled me through the gates to the field.  
"Aside him is his girlfriend and the team's good luck charm Bella Swan." Ugh I blushed and Emmett laughed.

Emmett was amazing. He would get the ball at the beginning of a play, then rocket it down the field into someone's waiting hands and already be a couple steps behind them. He was fast and strong and I could see why everyone loved him. By half time we were dominating 42 to 7! He came running over and I handed everyone else their water cups. He lifted off his helmet, which was allowing me to see his perfect sweaty face. I smiled and gave him his water.

"You are dominating out there Emmett!" I screeched. I turned to the team and smiled. "You guys are amazing too!" I promised making them all, except Keen, smile. Cheerleaders ran to their boyfriends asking to make sure if we were winning...idiots. They all were called to the center suddenly except Keen...great.

"Bella, look I'm sorry okay?" He started sliding over to me just a little. I scooted away.

"Whatever Keen, I don't care. But if you ever pull that shit again, you won't be on this team." I threatened making him freeze.

"I was a good kisser though." He said nonchalantly.

I snorted. "Defiantly not as perfect as Emmett." He grumbled.

"Just you wait Bella-" He was cut off by a grumble. Emmett was already half way over glaring at Keen viciously.

"Leave her alone." He hissed making Keen raise his hands in surrender.

"Just making amends, dude." I rolled my eyes and didn't talk to Keen for the rest of the night.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-//-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-//-/-/--//-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Emmett unlocked the door making sure to be quiet since Jasper came home early. I kissed him and went straight to bed, too tired to do anything else.

A loud banging on my door woke me up.

"Bella! School let's go!" Emmett shouted, I jumped up and got changed quickly, but I couldn't find a clear shirt. I smiled and opened the door, only in jeans and a tank top making Emmett's eyes grow wide.

I laughed. "Yes, Emmett my love?" I said faking a stretch that made him gasp. He was holding his football jersey in his hands.

"You...are uh supposed to wear this since we won and you're with me." He stuttered as I grabbed the shirt and put on, making his eyes go back to normal.

With a glance in the mirror I smiled. The jersey was way too wide and went down past my knees…but it looked perfect with his chain so I laughed and followed Emmett as he led me to class.

I sat in chemistry with all eyes on me and my jersey; they were whispering unintelligible comments so I ignored them.

"Bella?" A squeaky voice asked. I turned around to see Mike Newton…a nerd but still sweet. I smiled and he blushed, rubbing the back of his head awkwardly. "Is it true you had sex with Bryan Keen last night, after you and Emmett had a fight?" My whole mind and world went blank…he did not.

"No!" I shouted so loud everyone looked.

"What's wrong?" A kid from the back shouted. "Is your back hurting?" Tears started to form. I ran out of the now laughing classroom and to a supply closet, sinking down and breathing heavily.

Bryan Keen told everyone I had sex with him yesterday…they say I cheated on Emmett.

NO! He's going to hate me now…Emmett my Emmett would never speak with me again. How could I go through school here when everyone will call me a whore and a slut and everything in between? Nothing will ever be the same thanks to Bryan Keen.

**Hey guys, I starting writing yesterday but some new developments in my personal life have interfered. What you guys need to understand is I'm only thirteen turning fourteen in July. I go to a crappy school where girls start having sex in 7th grade and other icky stuff like that. I am telling you now, I have never done that kind of shit. But remember Bryan Keen? He told everyone exactly what happened in my story. Basterd. It's been hell the past couple of days and I considered moving schools. **

**But about two days ago when I told a lot of people I was probably leaving, an angel stood up for me. That will be my next chapter so yeah...Review about the story then put your input about what happened. I need to hear I'm doing something right, writing is the only thing I got going for me.**

**~That girl in the back with the curly brown hair who doesn't look like herself, who isn't smiling that smile that puts an angels to shame. That girl in the back who likes like she's constantly in tears, Kayla**


	10. Chapter 10 Goodbyes

**Thanks for your support lately. I've been really depressed lately and writing is all I got for a bit. So i confronted Bryan yesterday at the Park and um...that didn't help considering the fact his idiots were by his side constantly, but I grew up with two older brothers and I know how to fight so I punched him right in the eye! Now he is getting made fun of because a tiny little 5 ft 3 girl gave a tall 6ft tall guy a nasty black eye! Yay me!**

**Thanks to a very good friend a lot of people have stopped making fun of me though it will be in the air for a long while. This chapter is for him! **

**(Please note the savior who saved me will be played by Emmett.)**

**Emmett POV**

After I walked Bella to class I headed off to Algebra, joy. Miss Anthony was a pervert who thinks I'm in love with her and gives me extra special treatmeant. Yuck.

"Mr. Cullen. Glad you could join us today." She said as I walked in, late. Some kids were whispering stuff to each other but that didn't bother me. I nodded and sat down.

Monica Oliver, the school slut pretty much, sat next to me and moved her desk slightly over. "So..." She started in her version of a seductive tone. I gagged a little. "Since you and Bella are over...we should go out some time." Wait, what?

"Excuse me? What did you say about Bella and me?" I growled. Her boring brown eyes grew wide and innocent.

"Didn't you guys break up after your fight yesterday?"

"We didn't have a fight." I said very confused.

"And she went and slept with Bryan Keen and you're still dating her? That's weird." I jumped slamming my books on the floor.

"We didn't have a fight, and Bella did not sleep with Bryan Keen." I shouted making everyone get quiet.

"But Bryan and his friends said so!" A small boy in the back shouted. I ignored the teacher's shouts as I ran out the room, looking like a raging bull for Keen.

"Attention all Students. Due to the magnificent victory by our Warriors there will be a special assemblly starting in ten minutes. All students will be attending and players on the team must report to the auditorium back stage immediately. Bring your girls." The announcer blared. I froze. Bella. There was no way she slept with him willingly.

I ran down the halls but stopped in front of her chemistry class. She wasn't there. As I walked down the hall my phone vibrated. It was a text message from Bella.

**'Im not comin to the assembly thing. Sorry. Ill be out of your hair soon enough, i know you want nothing to do with me now that the rumors are around'** Rumors? So she didn't sleep with him. I started to jog to my dorm when two other players came and guided me to the auditoriom, ignoring the struggling i was making.

**Bella POV**

After crying in the closet for a couple mintues I wiped away my teams and started walking back to my dorm.

"Hey slut!" A girl called as I walked across campus.

"If your back doesn't hurt so much you want me to come over tonight?" A boy shouted. I ran to the dorm and locked the door. I started packing everything I owned. I would get a cab to the airport then fly to Port Angelos (**Sorry can't spell. No checker)** Then I could get a cab to Forks and I'd be home. My dad would probably scream at me but once I'd explain everything he's probably let me stay there.

"Attention all Students. Due to the magnificent victory by our Warriors there will be a special assemblly starting in ten minutes. All students will be attending and players on the team must report to the auditorium back stage immediately. Bring your girls." I stopped packing and sank to my knees because that's when it hit me...Emmett.

His face was burned into my skull as I thought about leaving him. But no, he deserved better than the school whore. He could go on through school and probably get a scholorship to any school for Football. He would fall in love with another girl and would most likely remember me as his school sweetheart. But that's all.

As for me. It's over. Everything is over. I wouldn't see love again. I wouldn't understand love anymore. True love, gone forver. I grabbed my phone and with shaky hands texted Emmett.

**'Im not comin to the assembly thing. Sorry. Ill be out of your hair soon enough, i know you want nothing to do with me now that the rumors are around'** Tear droplets covered the phone as I hit 'Send'. I managed to fit all my stuff in a back pack and small suitcase. Alice could have everything else. I walked to the kitchen and wrote a large note for Emmett and Jasper and everyone else.

'**Guys,**

**I'm so sorry and I hope you believe me when I say I never slept with Bryan Keen.I'm going back home so I can avoid this torture and Emmett can get his reputation back. **

**Alice, Thank you for being my best friend ever! You taught me much about fashion and about whta love is. Thank you, call me. By the way I left the clothes you like for you.**

**Rosalie, I'm sorry this whole thing with Edward prevented us form being best friends. You are an amazing girl, hold onto Edward.**

**Jasper, Thank you for being funny and kind and always making me calm when I didn't want to be. you and Alice deserve each other so much that i hope you know nothing should come between you.**

**Edward, I came up here with you and ended up leaving without anything. I'm so happy that even through everything that happened I still love you in a way. Rosalie is quite a keeper. Don't go messing things up. Forgive and forget**

**Emmett, The hardest part of leaving is this. I don't want to go but if i stay, you'll be staying with the school slut and I love you enough to sacrifice my own happiness for your future. You'll move on though as I hope you should. I love you and I'll call you when I get ****home.**** Don't try to stop me. **

**I love you all...Goodbye, Isabella Marie Swan...Bella.**

I folded the envelope and sealed away my heart with it **(Heh. Twilight reference.) **I wrote in big letters**, B**., and put it on the counter. I gave one last look to the dorm and sighed. I carefully folded Emmett's jersey and put it on the counter under the letter.

With shaky hands I unhooked the chain and held it in my hand.

"Good bye...Emmett." I whispered kissing the chain and putting it on the letter. The letter had tons of tear dropletts on it so I backed away and opened the door.

I was able to dodge teachers until I made it to campus and the algebra teacher noticed me.

"Miss. Swan! You're going to be late." She ignored my protest as she pretty much dragged me to the auditorium. It was pitch black inside so I was able to dive to the back row.

The lights spotlighted on the stage as some of the football players came out with their girlfriends. Everyone cheered and I just focused on staying invisiable. The coach walked to the center of the stage holding a shiny microphone.

"Okay well we are almost ready to begin but if Bella Swan is in the audience we need her up here!" The coach shouted encouragingly, as if he hand't heard the rumors.

"Why?" A boy in the crowd shouted. "So she can do it with everyone else on the team." I blushed and shrunk down as everyone laughed.

"No way!" Another huskier voice called. "I want her!" everyone laughed again.

All of a sudden the stupid ass teacher was pulling me up shouting. "Here she is!" as she dragged me down the aisle. Kids laughed and pointed and the ridicule was beyound what I could handle. I snapped my hand back and broke for the side door. I opened the door through blurry wet eyes and ran in, but was grabbed by the coach and brought to the backstage.

**Emmett POV Rewind a bit**

"Kid! Where's our Bella?" The coach shouted as I was practically thrown in the backstage.

"I don't know! Let me go get her!" I growled making the coach look at me with fear. I didn't wait for an answer, i bolted out of the door to my dorm, praying she would be there.

I whipped open the door and it was too quiet. On the island counter my jersey and chain were folded and palced nicely with a white envelope on it. **B** was all it said on the front. I ripped it open.

'**Guys,**

**I'm so sorry and I hope you believe me when I say I never slept with Bryan Keen.I'm going back home so I can avoid this torture and Emmett can get his reputation back. **

**Alice, Thank you for being my best friend ever! You taught me much about fashion and about whta love is. Thank you, call me. By the way I left the clothes you like for you.**

**Rosalie, I'm sorry this whole thing with Edward prevented us form being best friends. You are an amazing girl, hold onto Edward.**

**Jasper, Thank you for being funny and kind and always making me calm when I didn't want to be. you and Alice deserve each other so much that i hope you know nothing should come between you.**

**Edward, I came up here with you and ended up leaving without anything. I'm so happy that even through everything that happened I still love you in a way. Rosalie is quite a keeper. Don't go messing things up. Forgive and forget**

**Emmett, The hardest part of leaving is this. I don't want to go but if i stay, you'll be staying with the school slut and I love you enough to sacrifice my own happiness for your future. You'll move on though as I hope you should. I love you and I'll call you when I get ****home.**** Don't try to stop me. **

**I love you all...Goodbye, Isabella Marie Swan...Bella.**

I read it once...twice...three times and it still didn't make sense. She was leaving for me? Was she on drugs? My phone rang and I picked up mechanically.

"Kid let's go. We need you here." i hung up and walked through the halls...slowly. I walked in the back of the auditorium, it was dark so no one noticed my arrival. I saw the coach announce something about a good luck charm and immediately my attention was back.

I saw Winters pull Bella on stage and my heart was fixed when I saw her then broke when everyone laughed and started screaming sex jokes. Her eyes were red with tears and her face was dead. Her arms were around her stomach as if holding herself together.

"Hey Bella, wanna head to my room?" Some ass whole shouted. She started crying again and the coach was screaming at everyone to stop.

Suddenly Keen walked on the stage and the whole room went quiet. I wanted to kill him...now. he smiled at Bella and she shuddered back. Everyone laughed and hooted for Keen. I backed out of the room and ran to the stairs that led to the light section for the auditorium. I shoved the nerd out of my way and he backed away. I looked francitally and found a blow horn.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

"Guys I need your help!" I shouted once I was in the back stage. Everyone looked at me with confusion o their faces.

Joey Digit smiled and stood up. "For Bella." He said making everyone rise and lift their heads.

"For Bella." They all mummbled in agreemeant.

We surrounded the stage behind the curtains and it was almost too much listening to poor Bella. Keen walked over and pu this arm around Bella and I growled quietly.

Joey being one of the bigger kids suddenly jumped out from the curtain and tackled Keen to the floor. Using his own helmet and put it on Keen's head and sat on him. People were laughing at Keen but that wasn't enough, I walked out from the curtain and everyone was silent. Bella looked at me and started to back away, tears in her eyes.

**Bella POV (Sorry, lots of switching)**

When Emmett came out I broke again, he did not need to see me like this. I backed away from him and this seemed to hurt him. I shook my head. "I'm sorry." I whispered and ran off the stage hiding behind an auido cart as everyone passed looking for me. I could see Emmett on stage looking after me, then his glare turned deadly towards the audience.

"What the hell is your problem?" He shouted making all noise stop. "What evidence do you have that Bella actually slept with Bryan Keen?" I whimpered at his name.

"He said so!" Some idiot shouted.

"And you believe everything Bryan says?! He said that stuff because Bella told us when he kissed her by force. It's called revenge you idiots. You guys just ruined her life and now she is going to leave!" I could feel regret in the silence from the audience.

"You are making the girl I love leave." And with that I ran for the door, grabbing my bag and suitcase and ran off campus. I grabbed my cell phone and dialed the airports number.

"Sunshine Airlines how may I help you." A sweet voice asked.

Composing my voice I took a deep breath.

"Hi, um when is your next flight to Port Angelous, Washington?" I asked.

"Let me see...oh we have one leaving in two hours would like a ticket?"

"Yes please. My name is Bel-" I stopped myself. "Isabella Swan."

"Okay is anyone flying with you?" She asked making my heart drop. Emmett...

"No. I'm by myself in coach please." I said as calm as I could.

"Alright then sweety come on down and don't miss your flight." She said serenly. I hung up and ran to a pay phone. I looked through the phonebook till i found a car sevice and ordered a car right away.

When a horn honked I was genuinly surprised it was so quick. I got up off the curb and slid in the back.

"Where to missy?" The raspy voice asked.

"Sunshine Airlines." I replied. He smiled and nodded. THen he turned off the meter.

"You seem really broken, this one is on the house." I blushed and cried.

"Thank you" I whispered as we sped away from home and love.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

I walked on the plane with only my backpack as a carryon. I found my seat in the back and saw it was a window seat. I slid my back pack on the top and slid in. I heard someone sit next to me.

"Hey there." A sweet voice said. I turned around and was shocked when there was a girl with firey red hair and beauitful brown eyes next to me. "I'm Victoria." She said kindly. I smiled.

"Bella." I said sticking out my hand.

"THis is my first time flying." She said glancin out the window.

"Oh! Then please take the window seat, I've flown before." I assured her. She smiled as we switched seats and gazed out the window.

"Attention passenegers. There will be a slight ten minute delay for another passaneger so please relax and settle in." I sighed, i wanted so bad to be out of here.

**Emmett POV**

"We lost her." Joey said looking at the ground where Keen had passed out.

"Emmett!" four voices shouted. Ed, Rose, Jazz, and Alice all came running over hugging me a bit.

"She said she's going home." I said, my voice breaking. ALice wrapped her tiny arms around my waist. Rose looked in tears, Edward was soothing her but Jasper looked thoughtfull.

"Home." He repeated. Then something clicked. "She needs to take a plane to get home! Call the nearest airline and ask them if she's on it!" He shouted tossing me his phone. Alice dialed a number for me and gave it back.

"Welcome to Sunshine Airline-" I cut her off.

"Listen this is an emergency! Is there a Bella Swan on the next flight to Washington?" I asked franctically.

Silence. "No." She said.

I shook my head and everyone's face fell. Rose shook her head and looked at me as if trying to tell me something. "What about Isabella Swan?" I asked and she smiled.

"Why yes there is."

"Hold that flight please! I'll by a ticket under the name Emmett Cullen, my step father is a very wealthy man and he will take care of any costs for you holding the plane but just do it!" I looked at Jasper longinly and he sighed nodding his head. His dad was going to hate me even more...

"Be here in half an hour that's all we can do." She said after a minute.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

"Emmett Cullen I hope." The nice lady at the reception said. I nodded as she handed me a ticket. I ran in through the metal dector, thank god it didn't go off. I walked in the plane ignoring the attendents who were winking at me and walked through the curtain. THere in the back next to the only empty aisle seat was Bella. Eyes closed head against the seat. I sat next to her and she didn't move.

"Where are we going by the way?" I asked close to her ear. Her red burned looking eyes fluttered open and widended in surprise.

"I'm going home." She said in a raspy voice from crying. I held her to my chest as the plane took off.

**DAMN THAT WAS LONG! Holy smokes! **

**Thank you everyone for reviewing and helping me through this dark time. No i didn't take a plane to Washington if your wondering. I took a cab and was heading for anywhere actually when my angel found me and rode with me. He convinced to me to come back home. ONLY 30 some more days till 8th grade is done and I'm in high school next year baby! Woot!**

**REVIEW**

**~That girl in the back with the curly brown hair who seems slightly scarred but has a smile on her face, Kayla**


	11. Chapter 11 Hellos, more football, Love

**Yay I feel so much better than I have been lately. So that means I am back again, haterz. Lol I don't have haters which is nice... So everything has been pretty much the same lately, Bryan Keen wrapped his arm around my waist and I kicked him hard where it hurts!! :) I got a detention...Booo principals!!!**

**Anywho, sorry i haven't updated but here it is now.**

**Bella POV**

Half of me wanted to get Emmett off the plane and away from the pain but the half that needed him here was winning so i crashed my head to his chest and started crying again. He soothed my hair and he sighed in content just like I did.

"I'm sorry." I choked out.

"Why?" He whispered.

"For everything. If I hand't come here everyone would be happy. You and Rosalie would've went through your whole school life, happy. She probably would've followed you to whatever college sent you a football scholorship and you two would've gotten married and lived happily." I said crying all over his chest. "Edward and I would've went to Dartmouth together and would've gotten married thinking what we had was love. It would've been a happy life for the both of us."

He was silent, probably dijesting that.

"It's better we met." He said simpily. "With Rosalie, everything was simple. Everything was peaceful and calm and lovable and gentle." I was silent waiting for his point to come. "Bella, then you come into my life like an angel. It was like, when I met you I saw everything in color for the first time. I didn't know brown till I saw your eyes, or pale till I saw your skin, or pink and red till I saw your blush, and everything was beautiful. Nothing was simple with you. " He said with a chuckle. "It wasn't calm and peaceful, it was exciting and adventurous. You had my adrenaline up constantly just by being in the same room as me. Even at those calm and lovable times, it felt new to me. This." He said squeezing me. "Is who made love someone and everything around me.

"When you said you were leaving, every color was taken. Every brown reminded me of your eyes, clouds for your skin, flowers for your face I mean you were in my mind constantly yet without you there, they were dull and lifeless. It is better we met Bella." He said making me cry again.

The exauhstion of the past couple of days was too much and in the next second I was asleep against his chest. I was able to murmer 'Thank you, love." Before I fell asleep though.

**Emmett POV**

After she murmmered 'Thank you, love.' she went limp and fell asleep in my arms. The flamed haired girl next to us was staring out the window intently and seemed unaware of our presense.

Bella's slow heart beat was enough to keep my spirits held high. After about an hour the intercom was on.

"Attention passengers, due to some bad weather to be expected we will be landing in Pheonix, Arizona. You will be given free tickets to board the next plane to Port Angelous, Washington. Thank you."

I hated to do it, but I nudged Bella awake and her red rimmed eyes opened and looked at me.

"The plane is going to be landing in Pheonix, okay? Once the weather is better we'll head out." I said smilling down at her. She smiled suddenly.

"My mom lives here!" She squeaked making her blush and me laugh.

"We'll go see her then." I said once the plane started to land.

/-/-/-/-/-/- /-/-/- /-/-/- /-/-/- /-/-/- /-/-/- /-/-/- /-/-/- /-/-/- /-/-/- /-/-/- /-/-/- /-/-/- /-/-/- /-/-/- /-/-/- /-/-/- /-/-/- /-/-/- /-/-/- /-/-/- /-/-/- /-/-/- /-/-/- /-/-/- /-/-/-

Once we landed Bella found serivce and called her mom while I called a car. I tapped my pocket and smiled.

Jasper, being the no good angel he is, gave me eight hundred and some dollars! All 'loose money' apparantly. Gotta love having a rich friend, even if the dad hates me.

Bella came running over and I picked her up and swung her around. "Good news?" I asked placing her down and holding her hand. I was holding her bag and suitcase and I had nothing since I left in a hurry and she was beaming.

"Of course! My mom said she'll meet us at the Italian resaraunt about two miles away." She seemed so happy to see her mom that I just smiled at her enthusiasm. At that perfect moment a black car came around the corner and stopped in front of us.

"Cullen I presume?" A young slightly odd looking boy said. I laughed and nodded. We got in the back and told him about the place which he knew right away. We sat at a table in the back inside, enjoying our bit of alone time.

"So isn't this like a first formal date?" I asked her wryly. She grinned back and waited to the waitress left.

"It normally would be, that is if my mom wasn't expecting to be here any minute." She laughed and I noticed how beautiful her chocolate brown eye were in the dim light. She looked right back at my eyes and we didn't talk, we just looked.

"Bella!" Someone shouted, both of us shook our heads and turned towards the door, were a young woman was standing.

It was obvious to see where Bella got her beauty, her mom was pretty nice looking too. She had slightly brighter brown eyes and wavy redish brown hair. Though it was hard to see the similarities, it was also at the same difficult not too.

Bella ran to her mom and they hugged for a moment before her mom looked up and looked at me carefully.

"Bella, deary, I thought you said your boyfriend was going to be here. Who is this?" She asked looking at me carefully and Bella pulled away to laugh.

"That's him mom." She started walking towards me and I couldn't stop thinking off how gorgeous Bella looked. "Mom this is Emmett. Emmett this is my mom." She said smiling at me and warning me to be nice with her eyes.

I stood up- something gentlemen did- and stretched out my hand, towering over the small lady. She grabbed my hand and seemed surprised that I didn't snap her like a twig.

"I'm Emmett Cullen, it's very nice to meet you." I said with a large smile making her breath quicker.

"I'm Renee Swan, not to be mean but you don't look seventeen." She said, flustered. I smiled even larger.

"I get that a lot. I'm lead quarter back at my school and Bella is the team's good luck charm." Bella giggled and I laughed. I offered Renee a chair by Bella and sat across from them both.

"You look so different Bells!" She started, playing with Bella's long chocoalte hair. "You look, like a kid again." She blushed and looked down.

"Being with Emmett really brings out the kid in you." She explained making me laugh. "It's like being with a wild kid in a candy shop." I laughed even harder. Bella smiled at me and I realized that I was actually doing well, I wasn't messing it up.

**Bella POV**

I couldn't actually believe that Emmett was doing this for me. He was being himself- minus his random pervertness- and and the same time being a complete gentleman.

We talked all throughout dinner. When she asked about Edward all I said was everyone fell in love with each other. She laughed and said fate is a mysterious thing. I had pictures in my wallet of everyone so I showed her.

"Okay...this must be Alice." She said pointing to a picture of her while we were dancing one day. I laughed and nodded. "Well, there's Edward looking very nice." She said pointing to a picture of Edward in his gym clothes which were really funny looking.

"Oh! Is this Jasper? The one dancing with Alice?" A pitcure of Jasper and Alice dancing in their pajamas always made me smile. Considering the fact Jasper was in the pink fluffy ones! "You can really see the love they have for each other." She mummbled making me and Emmett smile at each other.

She gasped and I could see why. Rosalie and Edward were together and Rosalie looked breathtaking. They were standing by the window with a full moon ebhind them, looking away from the camera. IT looked like a freaking model picture. She was wearing her brilliant red shirt that hugged in every perfect place and Edward was wearing a black shirt. "That...must be Rosalie. You're right Bella, she is beautiful." I giggled and nodded. She flipped through a couple pictures, all being Emmett or Emmett and I now.

She laughed and 'aww' at some places and would scold me for getting a picture of him with his shirt off (Only I could see her eyes widen when she did though, his body was a piece of Art.)

When Emmett's loud, Party Boy ringtone, came on he looked at the phone and excused himself.

"God Bella, he seems pretty amazing." My mom whispered immediately after he left.

"He is, Mom...you have no idea how great of a friend he is." She eyed me warily.

"I'm just trying to say, you're both very young and I dont' want you getting hurt later..." She paused. "He's in love with you." I smiled.

"I know." Those words were great to hear.

"And how do you feel about him?" She asked her eyes very cautious.

"If I say I'm crazy about him, it would be an understatement. Remember how I thought I loved Edward? Well with Emmett...i know it's love and I love him." The words took her back a step but she noticed how strong I met them.

"That was Jasper!" Emmett announced coming back and sitting down. "He sends his love." I laughed and my mom shakily joined in.

"Oh...shoot!" My mom whispered looking at the time. "I have to call Phil I'll be back in ten minutes." She said running out grabbing her phone on the way as soon as the door shut, i turned to Emmett.

"What did Jazz really want?" I asked, he smiled.

"Bryan has been getting hell the past couple days and everyone is so sorry they made you leave. Coach decided to keep Bryan on the team but if he pulls any shit like that again...he is soo out!." I laughed, good he got what he deserved. "The team misses you a lot...practices suck without me there enough and now the good luck charm isn't there..." He laughed and I loved his dimples.

"Well...after all we are awesome..." I sighed making him snort.

"I don't know about this _we_ buisness...but I am pretty great..." I laughed at him and stuck out my tounge which he winked at making me blush.

"Alice really misses you..." He said, the real news he wanted to say. I sighed. "Jazz is getting worried after they all read your note everything felt wrong. Alice is so sad and she wants you to come home..." I thought about that...

There was no use denying it, that was my home now. My roommates were my family, the Warriors were my best friends, the students were the family that rags on you but still loves you in a way...and Emmett was mine...

"I wanna go home." I sighed putting my head in my hands.

He sighed. "I guess Charlie will like me..." He didn't get it.

"No...I wanna go home." I said looking right into his eyes. When it clicked he seemed the happiest he's ever been.

"Let's go home..." He whispered helping me up. We walked outside to my mom as she was about to come in.

"You guys...going somewhere?" She asked.

"I'm going back mom, I miss where I belong." She smiled at me and hugged me close.

"I hope you find everything you looked for and everything you ever want." She whispered.

"I already did." I whispered back, kissing her smooth cheek and pulling back. A tear slipped out and she quickly wiped it away covering with a smile and a choked laugh.

/-/-/-/-/-/- /-/-/- /-/-/- /-/-/- /-/-/- /-/-/- /-/-/- /-/-/- /-/-/- /-/-/- /-/-/- /-/-/- /-/-/- /-/-/- /-/-/- /-/-/- /-/-/- /-/-/- /-/-/- /-/-/- /-/-/- /-/-/- /-/-/- /-/-/- /-/-/- /-/-/-

After spending the night at Renee's we headed out for the first evening flight. The plane was really empty with only a couple people in the front and Emmett and I in the back. We played cards and told jokes till eventually I looked in my carry on back and gasped.

"Emmett! You have a game tonight!" I squeaked making him freeze.

"No way!" He looked at the game schedule and groaned while banging his head off the seat. I tried to get him to sit still but he kept groaning. I looked at the time, it was 5:00 now...the game starts at 6 sharp and we had about twenty more minutes on the plane, then the fifteen minutes so get home would make it 5:35. We could run to the dorm, get him changed and get to the field just as the game starts and surprise everyone we were back.

I explained Emmett the plan and he hugged me. "I love you!" He sang in my ear. When the plane landed we were off in at least two minutes, after all every single one counted. Luckily there was a cab leaving and we caught it.

It must have been our lucky day because everyone was at the stadium.

"Emmett!" I shouted while we were running to the dorm. "This is the homecoming game!" I shouted in horror making him groan.

"Damn!" While he was still running he scooped me and doubled his speed.

The dorm was empty and found all his gear. Just as we were about to leave I squeaked. "Hold On!"

"Bella we don't have time for this!" He shouted while I ran in my room and grabbed Emmett's chain off of the dresser. I put it on and came out, he smiled then we started running again.

**Edward POV ( didn't see that coming did ya?)**

My phone rang but it was almost impossible to hear with everyone shouting. The homecoming game was about to start and everyone knew deep down we wouldn't win.

"Hello?" I shouted into the phone, i heard heavy breathing.

"Eddie my brother!" Emmett's voice was as annoyin as it had been...how did I miss that?

"Where are you?" I asked but he ignored me.

"I need you to stall the game? Do you hear me? Stall the game! Get up to the announcers booth and hold it out, I'll be there in five minutes." Then the line went dead. I tapped Rosalie on the shoulder.

"Emmett needs out help!" I said in her ear. She noddded eagarly and we decided to wait to tell Alice. I pulled ROsalie to the stairs and we ran up to the announcer's booth just before he started saying "And now-" We ran in screaming "NO!"

"What's wrong?" The shaggy looking adult said.

"Announce that there is a special surprise coming in..." I glanced at my watch. "Four minutes. Get them all to be quiet and then give me the mic." I commanded fiercely. He looked hesitant. I called Emmett as Rosalie worked her magic.

"What?" He grolwed.

"STay on the the phone with me till your in front of the gate, then I'll let everyone know." He sighed.

"Thanks Eddie...you're not so bad for a younger brother..." I rolled my eyes and sighed making Emmett laugh. "I know you so well that I know you just rolled her eyes." I laughed and Rosalie got the mic from a very dazed looking man.

"Rose talk to Emmie!" I threw her the phone and she talked to him.

"Attention homecoming fans..." Some people grew quiet. "Everyone be quiet a minute!" This time almost the whole place was dead quiet. "Edward Cullen here! I know a lot of you Warriors are nervous about tonight's game since the star, Emmett Cullen, isn't here and neither is his beautiful good luck charm, Bella Swan. But if everyone could be silent for a moment it will be worth it." Everyone was dead quiet...

"He's in front of the gate." Rosalie whispered. I took a deep breath.

**Bella POV**

Emmett hung up the phone and grabbed my face. "I love you so much." He whispered making me smile. I reached up and kissed him.

"And now..." I could reconize Edward's voice. "Give it up for the star of it all...who went out of his way to bring back an important member of the team and the school. Give it up for the man in the corner and my older brother! For the Savior in the dark....Emmett Cullen!" At first everyone was quiet, as if they doubted it. Emmett held his helmet in one hand and held my waist as we walked to the front of the bleachers where everyone erupted in screams so loud it hurt. Alice, from the middle row area, jumped up and ran down the stairs to me and threw herself at me.

"I missed you so much..." She whispered into my shoulder. I kissed her spiky hair.

"I'm sorry I left Alice." Jasper came walking down and pulled Alice back and gave me a hug and Emmett a punch.

"Go kick some serious ass out there, Emmett" Jasper said though it was hard to hear over the screams. We looked up to the announcer's booth and saw Rosalie and Edward looking down on us. I waved to them and they both waved back. Emmett walked onto the field, pulling me along and the whole team stared at him like they were severely pissed off.

Suddenly they shouted and formed a huge group hug.

"Don't ever do that kind of shit ever again...both of ya!" Joey shouted making me blush.

"All right guys, we can win this tonight! Let's win for us, for the team...." He shouted making all of us shout. Emmett stopped and put his hands on my shoulders.

"For Bella." He shouted making everyone join, including Keen. Emmett pulled us away from the group as the coach explained the plays he already knew. "I love you." He shouted. I leaned up and kissed him making many people in the crowd 'awwwww'.

"Would Emmett Cullen please stop trying to eat Bella's face off and go win the game." Edward announced making me blush and Emmett look up and growl. He then made signs for "I'm going to kill you." before running back to the group.

"Keen." Emmett shouted as Bryan walked out. "You come anywhere near my girlfriend and I will find you." He threatened. Bryan looked at me apologetically and I nodded as if saying "i accept." he smiled and was back to the game.

/-/-/-/-/-/- /-/-/- /-/-/- /-/-/- /-/-/- /-/-/- /-/-/- /-/-/- /-/-/- /-/-/- /-/-/- /-/-/- /-/-/- /-/-/- /-/-/- /-/-/- /-/-/- /-/-/- /-/-/- /-/-/- /-/-/- /-/-/- /-/-/- /-/-/- /-/-/- /-/-/-

It was hard to remember when football was confusing to me because now I understood everything. The game was a nailbiter. It was tied 42-42 and there were minutes left. Due to a penalty on our side we got pushed back ten yards and were now fifty yards away from a touchdown. I watched Emmett's plays carefully trying to see if I could help and when he rocketed the ball down to a waiting Matt Winters I realized it and ran to the coach.

"Coach!" I squeaked he turned away to look at me. "I have an idea for a play." He smiled.

"That would normally be great Bella, but it's too risky to change in the middle of a game like this." He said gesturing to the score board. "Plus there are sponsers out there checking out Emmett." I wish I'd known that...but stay focused.

"Hear me out, okay?" I begged. He thought about that and handed me his magnatized board with little circles representing us. "All of the plays involve Emmett getting the ball to whoever is down the field." I said pointing to where the little markers are. He nodded. "The other team is realizing that." I said making him freeze and really turn his attention to me. We both watched the next play and saw everyone run to whoever was going to get the ball thrown at them leaving several of our guys opened.

"What-" HE started but I cut him off.

"Look at the pattern that the boys who are open make. They make a zig zag pattern all the way down the field. If you have the play start like normal then everyone will run down there and he can fake the ball to Joey who will throw it to Carter who will throw it Andrews in a zig zag form quickly till they get to Bryan." He froze at the name. "By that time, Emmett will have run down the now free right field and be in the end zone where Bryan has a pretty descent pass to him and touchdown!" I said moving the markers to show him. He stared at it in shock.

Suddenly he gave the ref a time out sign and everyone ran over, huddling quickly.

"As if Bella wasn't great enough she just came up with a play." Everyone looked at me making me blush. "Take it away Bella." I took a deep breath and explained everything- silently enjoying all their shocked faces when I pointed to them and told them where to go.

"But won't they expect Emmett to make the touchdown? They'll be all over him." Joey said.

"Emmett is the fastest guy you have. And if you guys make it seem like a normal play, the other team won't suspect anything." THey all smiled.

"We'll call it the B+E" Coach said making us all turn to him. "Bella and Emmett." He said with a laugh making us all laugh. "Hands in."

"One, Two, three Warriors." They shouted and ran back to the field.

I was nervous as Emmett got in position, yelling random things to everyone till he hiked the ball. Just like I hoped everyone ran down the field and Bryan got open in the back so everyone was aiming in that direction.

Suddenly Joey stopped and Emmett threw the ball to him and it seemed the whole stadium got quiet. You could actually hear Edward and Rosalie announcing.

"Wait! Cullen passes it to Digit, who whips it across the field and downa a few yards to a waiting Carter, who throws it at Andrews as they make a zig zag pattern across and down the field. The other team is frozen and dazed and the ball reaches Keen who fakes in different directions, avoiding the players now close by. Wait! Where did Emmett come from?" HE was right, suddenly Emmett was running and diving for the end zone as Bryan threw the ball to him. Everything slowed down. The ball intercepted Emmett perfectly and he held it close as he dove far in the end zone.

The ref held up the arms, the sign for a touchdown but everyone was quiet.

I stood up on the small bench where the players sat and made the same touchdown gesture to the crowd.

"Touchdown!" I shouted making everyone erupt in cheers. I felt like my ears popped.

"They've done it!" Edward shouted and I could see him jump up in the booth. "The Warriors win!" Everyone shouted even louder. I noticed a camera crew completely dazed and I was glad there was the camera the floated over the field so everyone could see what happened.

Suddenly I was being lifted off the ground and was on Winters and Carter's shoulders who had their helmets off and were screaming wickidly.

Emmett was ebing held up too as everyone formed together I reached out for him and our hands intertwined and he pulled me closer so he could kiss me, sweat and all it was more perfect than anything had ever felt before.

"So Emmett explain to us what happened out there." THe interviewer asked him as we were sitting on the now empty bleachers.

He laughed still out of breath. "I though we were doing fine till Bella pointed out that the other team was kinda learning our plays. She came up with the brilliant masterpiece out there, not us." I smiled and blushed. The camera was focused on the two of us sitting hand in hand.

"That's a wrap." The lady said once everything was done. "It was a fantastic game Emmett." She said shaking our hands and leaving.

All of us were walking back to the dorms when a couple of men came up.

"Emmett Cullen! That was a fantastic game, sir." One said making another jump in.

"You are going to make it far and wide in the football world." He promised and another stepped foward.

"Professionally you could go on any team you wanted." Emmett laughed and I hugged him.

"You will be hearing from us as sponsers." They all said. I let Emmett talk to them as I walked to my dorm with Alice and Jasper. Alice had her arms around my waist to it was difficult to walk.

"Alice I'm not leaving again!" I moaned making Jasper laugh.

She looked up and pouted then pulled back and crossed her arms over her chest. Jasper suddenly jumped her and carried her small body bridal style. Soon she fell asleep in his arms.

"I'm glad your home Bella." Jasper said with a smile as we placed ALice in her bed and walked out to our dorm.

"Me too." I said honestly.

"What if Emmett can make it pro? You gonna follow him?" Jasper asked as we walked to our dorm across campus.

"As long as he wants me, I'll follow him." I swore. When my feet left the ground I screeched but when I noticed it was Emmett, carrying me bridal style now i calmed down. He kissed my nose.

"I'm really glad your home, Bells." He said smiling as I snuggled to his chest.

"There is no where else I'd rather be than here in your arms, Emmett." I swore and soon the calm beating of his heart was like a lullaby and I fell asleep.

**Haha!!! You don't think I'd end it here do you? Well actually it does make a good ending but I want to write some more for this story so...yeah!!!**

**Ahhh the football part was fun and I hope I got every term right. My brother always yells at me if I get one word messed up so I hope you understood!!**

**I'ma back my bitches!!!!!!!!**

**~Damn proud and happy to be that girl in the back with the curly brown hair, Kayla**


	12. Chapter 12 Real Goobye Alone The end

**Hey guys! Sorry I havenn't updated this one lately. I've been working on my other one, Rebuilding the broken hearted. SO here it is though I think this might be the last one. I havent wrote it so i haven't decided. **

**Emmett POV**

I laid Bella down in her bed and collapsed on the couch Jasper sad next to me and handed me a soda. I mummled a thanks before gulping nearly the whole thing down.

"What happened with the sponsers?" He asked and I hated how he knew what was wrong. It was like he knew exactly what I was feeling. **;)**

"They want me to consider going professional. They say I have great grades and they already love me on the field so I should honestly start thinking of wear I want to play." I said dully. It shocked me. This moment is what I used to dream about yet now that it was here...did i really want it?

"That's amazing Emmett!" He said oddly enthusiastic but at the same time sensing my dullness. "What could possibly be wrong?"

I looked away. "Nothing." I grummbled. I could feel his doubt in the silence.

"Emmett...why try to hide things from me?" He snorted making me smile slightly.

"It's useless I know." I sighed.

"So what's really wrong?" He pressed muting the TV so now i couldn't use it as a distraction.

"Bella." I said simpily. What would be the point of hiding it from him now?

"What about Bella? you guys are doing great!" He shouted but tried to quiet his voice when he rememebered Bella was asleep.

"If I go pro, then I'll leave her. I can't go on with life without Jazz she's everything I ever wanted and more." I sounded like a whimp but I knew football wouldn't mean anything anymore with her there. To my surprise he chuckled.

"Dude I asked her before what would happen if you made it professional." He said like it was the most obvious thing in the world. "She said as long as you would want her, she'd always be there. She is so in love with you."

At first there was no words to express my joy. Bella could travel with me and whatever team I chose and always be watching me and there when I'm off the field. I could earn enough money to buy her the perfect ring that screams "Bella" and propose to her after we win a huge game. THen we could get married and have children that willl grow up watching their father play football. When I retire I could live out my days as a father and a husband.

But then guilt and sadness sunk in. What about Bella? Even if she is willing to give up her own happiness for me, am I? She is so smart she could be a doctor or a lawyer. WHat kind of a sick bastard am I to take away everything from her just to be with me. She could have a professional career and meet someone who is smarter and could be with her every night. Unlike me.

"I can't." I whispered into my soda.

"Can't what?" Jasper asked taking the soda and putting it on the coffee table.

"I can't take away her life just so she could travel with me. She has dreams too." I punched the couch in my anger and confusion.

It was silent for a long time before he spoke.

"Sleep on it. Then talk with her tomorrow about this." He said patting my shoulder and walking to his room, not looking back once.

Bella...dammit she'll be the death of me. **(hahahahah)**

**_____________________________________________________________________________________________**

**Bella POV**

I woke up in my bed and it took me a minute to remember how I got here. Then I remembered last night and was overjoyed for Emmett. He's getting sponsered!

I jumped up and got changed in his jersey and my jeans, knowing how he loved it when I wore his jersey. I ran to the kitchen surprised that no one was home. I was making cereal when the door opened and I whipped around only to find it was Jasper.

"Oh that's nice. Dissappointed cause it's me." He said faking his hurt. "That hurts me Bella." I laughed as he sat on the stool across from me.

"I'm sorry Jasper. I'm jsut so excited for Emmett." I said using my best puppy dog face. He laughed.

"Alirhgt hon you're forgiven." He said with that hint of his southern accent. "So, Bella. Out of curiosity, what did you plan on doing before you met Emmett?" He asked seriously. It took me a minute to even remember.

"I actually wanted to be a high school teacher. Physics and Psychology specificaly. I don't know why but I've always liked debating of how things happen, why they happen, will they happen again, the theory of randomness and all that stuff. Plus what people think and that too." I said looking down somehow embarrassed.

"You still want to be a teacher?" He asked grabbing my box of cereal and pouring his own bowl.

I shrugged. "Honestly, I think I'd much rather follow Emmett in his career and maybe when he settles down..." I said thinking of once again, my future with Emmett. We ate in silence for a long time before the door opened, revealing my Emmett. I squealed and jumped up, running into his awaiting arms.

"I missed you." I said into his chest. He laughed.

"Missed you too." He kissed my head and I looked up at him. "So what were you guys talking about." He asked holding my hand as I went back to my stool to eat.

"I was just asking what Bella wanted to do in her future." Jasper asked dumping the last of his milk. Emmett stiffened a bit. "She wanted to be a teacher actually. Can you believe that?" He asked with a smile. I laughed making Emmett look at me.

"Yeah but I'd much rather be in a football career with my man." I said with a grin. Jasper looked at me and then left without a word.

Emmett didn't talk...something was wrong.

"Emmett?" I asked. "What's wrong?" He snapped his hand out of mine and jumped up standina good five feet away.

"How can you talk about giving up your dream so god damn easily?" He shouted making me flinch. I was still pretty stunned on why he jumped up so he continued. "This is what you want and you're just going to give it up for me? You might get stuck having no career at all and just wathcing football for the rest of your life. Is that what you really want?!" He shouted.

"I want to be with you!" I shouted standing up. My face was beginning to get hot with anger. "I love you so much I'm willing to follow you anywhere!" He looked so angry that I almost coward away.

"Why?!" He shouted. "You deserve so much fucking better than to follow me do whatever I want!"

"I don't deserve you!" I shouted. "I don't know why you even hang out with me when there are prettier people out there! But I am here right now and I am willing to go with you anywhere and you don't want me to go!" I shouted.

"Maybe I don't want you there!" He shouted making me freeze and both of us be silent.

"If you are trying to look out for my feelings than you are doing a really crappy job. I _want_ to go with you! If you don't want me than tell me now so I can stop hoping for this to work." I shouted a little quieter. He was silent as we stared into each others eyes.

His voice was at a talking tone now. "I don't want you to come with me." He said calmly. My heart snapped in two but I didn't allow him to see that.

"You should've said so in the beginning." I whispered. "I"ll be out of your hair then." I said walking past him, brushing his shoulder with mine. I did stop to face his beauty once more. "I know this probably didn't mean half of what it meant to me to you. So thank you for this." I didn't wait to see his face. Instead I ran to my room and locked the door.

I was crying so hard it was blurry to see as I packed everything in my suitcase. I took off his jersey and threw it on the floor. I threw on an undershirt with a lacey hem. It was spagetti straps and I was sure I looked like a slut but I could barely care. I grabbed my phone and called Charlie.

"Hello?" His voice seemed like a safe haven.

"Hey dad," I said clearing my voice enough so I sounded normal.

"Bella! Man do I miss you! Food here sucks...Sue Clearwater has been feeding me lately. Did I mention Harry left us? Heart attack...poor guy he was my best friend." Wow...he was really rambling.

"Sorry dad...." I gave a slight pause. "I was actually wondering if you wouldn't mind if I came home for a couple days." A couple of days...forever...same deal.

"Of course! I'd love that! Do you have a break off or something?" I swallowed the lump in my throat.

"Yeah dad. We're done with major testing so we get a couple days off." My eyes burned with tears as they fell silently.

"Sure thing. Call me when you know what flight you're going to take." And he hung up without letting me say good bye. I called Alice next.

"Alice." I said not bothering to hide the crackling sound in my voice.

"Bella what's wrong?!" She squeaked. I could hear voices in the backround and they sounded like Jasper, Rose, and Edward. Great so everyone would know.

"I'm leaving for good this time Alice." I said sternly grabbing the last of my clothes.

"Bella!" Everyone gasped, so I knew I was on speaker phone.

"Don't even tell me to stop. There is no reason to. Emmett just broke up with me and I realized this school has way to much drama. I can't deal with it."

"Bella." Alice was crying. "Don't go. You're my best friend and I can't go to this school without you." She soudned so broken. "Don't leave because of Emmett!"

"I have to. He doesn't want me anymore and I just can't do this anymore because I fucking love him." EVerypne was silent. "I'm calling to say goodbye." I whispered and i heard her cry harder,

"I know I said I was leaving before. but now I have a reason never to come back. I promise to keep in touch with ya'll." and with that I hung up the phone. I looked in the mirror and let my hair fall so I didn't look like that much of a whore. I grabbed the rolling suitcase and unlocked the door.

Emmett was banging his head on the wall holding what looked like a bottle of soda in his hand. Normally the sight would be funny. But it wasn't. He turned immediately when the door closed. His eyes bulged when he saw was I was wearing and they got even bigger when he saw my bag.

"You're moving out?" He asked as if it were an impossible thought.

"I'm not just gonna live here with someone like you." I said grabbing some more of my stuff floating around the dorm.

"Gonna go live with Alice again?" He asked dully. I grabbed my toothbrush out of the bathroom and came out, not smiling.

"Nope." I said simpily.

"Where you goin'." I noticed his voice sounding wary but I ignored it.

"Home." I said snippy. It was quiet as I grabbed DVDs and games that were mine.

"You're going to go home because someone broke up with you?" My broken heart throbbed at the horrible pain i felt.

"There's no reason to stay. I'm sick of all this drama and all this shit." I growled still walking around the dorm.

"I didn't mean I wanted you to go." He said quietly.

"Well I'm not gonna stay if there's no reason to." I said zipping my bag. "I hope your football career goes well for you Emmett." I said walking for the door, wheeling my suitcase with me. I stopped just as I reached for the door handle. I let go of the bag and reached for my neck.

I unhooked his chain and I couldn't believe that yesterday I loved him. I held the unhooked chain in my hand before I hooked it back up and walked over to Emmett. I looked up at his perfect face one more time and those emerald green eyes...

I grabbed his hand and opened his palm. I put the chain in his hand then folded his fingers around it.

"Goodbye Emmett." I whispered releasing his hand and walking back to the door.

"Bye Bella." He said as I shut the door finally allowing the tears to flow. I got that same cab and this time I paid him even though he didn't want it.

As my plane took off I stared out of the window. I then wrapped my arms around myself...feeling broken once again.

__________________________________________________________________________________________

"So Bells...how long are you here for?" Charlie asked as I made a chicken stir fry. I had already been home for two days. I shrugged.

"I already have all my credits done this year so techincally I don't have to go back till graduation." Charlie seemed thrilled by this fact.

"Good...cause I think Sue is running out of food ideas." I laughed with him and there was knock at the door. "Come in!" Charlie shouted and I watched as Sue walked in looking beautiful as always.

"Hey Bella!" She said happily. The stir fry was just done so I poured three bowls and set the table.

"Mmmm.. This is delicious Bella." Sue said graciously. I smiled and looked down. "So Bella..." She said with a grin. "What do you plan on doing for college?" I pretended to get enthusiastic.

"I'm actualyl going to become a teacher. A high school psychology teacher." She looked impressed. "I'm planning on going to that school in Chicago and probably get a job there."

"All the way in Illinois huh?" Charlie sounded slightly dull.

"Relax dad. I'll come holidays and birthdays and as much as I can. Maybe you could even come up and visit me." I suggested making him smile. I did have a future ahead of me...just without _him._

**Emmett POV**

I still couldn't believe she left. It was all my fault she left. Alice wouldn't talk to me which meant Jasper didn't leave her side. Edward and Rosalie tried to console me though I didn't listen. I tried to focus on only my football career. According to my sponsers, I was going to be famous by twenty and I was already nineteen so I couldn't wait. I still had to choose my team....

**________Three Years Later. Emmett - 22. Bella - 21________________________________**

**Bella POV**

It's been three years. Three long and lonely years. I moved to Chicago right after my graduations stuff was mailed to me. I got a very nice house that seems a little big but I love it. Two floors with a huge kitchen and three bedrooms which I'm thinking of renting out. For now one is my office, another is my bedroom, and the other is my spare room.

I went to college to get my Psychology major for teaching and I just graduated early yesterday. I never got anything failed or below a ninety for that matter. I did all my volunteer hours and was starting my first teaching job when school stars again in a week.

It was sunday so I sat on the couch and turned on the TV.

The Chicago Bears were playing the Packers. Ever since I was at the one football game I always watched the games. At work the guys thought me of some kind of Goddess which was funny. The hardest part was cheering for my state's team, the Bears...

Emmett Cullen was the quarter back and it hurt every time I watched his games. He was just as great as the last time I saw him play and when I was in public I always cheered for him but when I was alone I cried for him. Of course there was an interview with him before the game knowing my luck.

He didn't appear to have grown older at all. He still had those bright emerald eyes and that dark curly hair. His face was jsut as perfect and his dimples were still lovable.

"So Emmett..." The interviewer started. "What was it like coming straight from high school to the big time?"

"It was strange..." His voice was as beautiful as i remembered. "I mean when I graduated it all happened so fast. Sponsers told me to pick and choose so i chose one of my personal favorites the Bears." He said with a small smile that didn't show how prominent his dimples could be.

"And tell us a bit about your personal life in high school. Did you have any special ladies." I froze, I had never heard this question asked to him. He was stiff too and his eyes looked in pain.

"Yeah I had a girl." He said his voice in pain. "She was...amazing. She had this amazing brown hair and these chocolate brown eyes that were wide and honest. I was really in love with her and I know she felt the same way."

"What happened?" The interviewer asked, trying to get as much dirt as she could.

"I was a fucking idiot." I smiled at his language. "I broke up with her so she could have her own life and so she didn't have to follow me." His eyes were in pain even more. "I really loved her. I still do." My eyes closed as a tear fell down my cheek.

_____________________________________________________________________________

I stood at the podium in my classroom staring at my Junior students. Most of them were boys which was funny because they all liked me. The girls admired me and I was everyones favorite teacher. We all were watching the quick wrap up of the game the other day which is another reason why they love me. I love football.

"Now who wants to tell me an example of prejudging?" I asked. Many kids raised their hands and I picked on Tanya Jay.

"When an emo boy walks in and you automatically assume that he has problems."

"Right. Who's to say that boy does have problems? Maybe he was abused? Maybe he feels alone? Or maybe..." I said looking at Tanya. "Some girl broke his heart." Everyone laughed. There was a knock at the door and I looked up to see a camera crew.

"You've been voted best teacher of the year so we're going to take a video to bring to our station where ten other teachers will be voted to see who is the best." The man said. "Just continue like we aren't here."

A boy, Anthony Taylor who always hits on me, raised his hand.

"So why do we judge?" He asked. He could really be smart if he felt like it.

"Excellent question." I said walking over to him. "Why do we judge? What makes one person so different from you?" I asked but no one raised their hands.

"You see!" I said raising my voice. "No one knows. In our society, everyone is so paranoid about being accepted that we are willing to degrade ourselves and other people just to be on top. If people would realize that everyone is unique for special reasons than imagine what a place this would be." I paused to gauge their reactions. All of which we deep in thought.

"Let's do a demonstration." I walked over to the camera man. "DO you have night vision?" He nodded and i turned off the lights. I grabbed a box full of bandanas and gave on to everyone. "Everyone put them over your eyes." Once they did I left the classroom to get a students in senior year that no one else knew. I brought them in and paired each guy with a girl.

"Now everyone get to know each other." The class started to murmer and immediately I heard once girl ask "Does anyone have blonde hair?" She was loosing points for that...

In the dark I thought of my first kiss with Emmett. When he trapped me into the counter. I started to cry and quickly wiped the tears away and worked back to my class.

____________________________________________________________________

**Emmett POV (About a week later)**

It was a long day of training but now I was free for the weekend and I couldn't be happier about some relaxing time. I turned on the TV and it was just turning to the news. Immediately I thought of Bella. I admitteed that I still loved her on TV. I wonder if she saw. God I do love her.

"And now teacher of the year award." I don't why I decided to listen to this but I did. "It came down to two teachers from our local area today. Mr. Rodrigaz, a science teacher at St Finnigans.**(Again i don't know if its exsists) **who children say give that extra kick in class and every student is passing in that class." They showed a video of the teacher and his students doing random things. Singing songs, dressing up like scientists, games for quizes. I actually found myself laughing and wishing I had a teacher like that.

"And next is the new yound Psychology teacher from Infinity high school, Miss. Swan." Immediatly I think I threw myself at the screen. "Children say her speaches are motivational and have them thinking in ways they didn't before. Her techniques are different." It showed a video of the camera scanning through the children face's who were all really into that voice.

_That Voice_.

I knew that voice anywhere.

Then she was on the screen. Her petite body and that glorious brown hair. Those wide brown eyes. Bella!I listened to her speech in amazement and her activity in the dark.

But there was amoment when the camera turned to her instead of children and right before it cut back to the news room I saw a tear fall.

BELLA!!!!

**Bella POV**

I won the teacher of the year so my student all bought me presents the next week. I told them all they really shouldn't have but they didn't care. I organized the desks so they made pratically a runway path down to my desk this way when i talked I could walk down and look at each student.

"Let's talk about a new topic today..." I said with a smile getting up and standing at the beginning of the 'runway' desks that faced the door which I had shut. "Love." Some people groaned and others whistled.

"Who here has ever thought they were in love?" A couple raised their hands. "Okay...who here has thought they were in a high school crush?" Everyone raised their hands. "And if you guys all had to vote on the couple that will always be together who would it be?"

It didn't take everyone long to think. "Tanya and Alex!" Everyone shouted. I thought that same thing. Tanya blushed

"Now...why do you think that...Rickie?" I asked.

"Becuase they always stand up for their relationship. When they fight they always pull through."

I nodded. And the class went on like that. talking about love till Anthony asked me a question I wasn't expecting.

"Miss Swan...Have you ever been in love?" I sighed and walked over to my desk and sat on it swinging my legs off the edge.

"Yes I have." I admitted confidently. They waited. "The first time I thought I was in love was with my school sweetheart. I met him in kindergarden and we got together in seventh. His name was Edward Cullen and I thought I loved him. But then we were both sent to this other boarding school where I met his brother." everyone was staring at me intently.

"You guys know him you know." They all gaped. "his name was Emmet Cullen. Yes, the one you're thinking of. I knew I loved him. I'm not kidding what we had was beyound what I had ever felt before. You know when you are truely deeply madly in love. But if you've never thought you were in love before than its hard to tell the difference. But I knew I loved him."

"What happened?" Several of them asked.

"He thought he was ruining my life by having me follow him in his career." I was surprised I didn't burst into tears though I knew everyone saw it coming. I started telling them stories about every class we took and funny stories.

"So in your definition what is love?" Anthony asked.

"Love is when....all you think of is that person, all you dream of is that person, all you want to talk to is that person..." I paused to look down at the ground.

"Love is when...you two are away all you can think about is that person." Someone picked up and I froze. I stared at the ground. I knew that voice. "When your heart breaks every time you hear that person's name." Everyone gasped.

"When every memory reminds me of you." I knew who I was talking to.

"When every song reminds me of you." He continued.

"When every couple I wish was us."

"When every color reminds me of you." He said. I started to cry.

I finally looked up and there he was. Standing at the end of the runway with the door shut and all eyes looking between us. He was bigger than my memory gave him credit. His face was pulled into a tiny grin that made me want to kiss him. At that moment the bell rang for lunch and everyone groaned and left reluctantly, brushing past him. The room became deathly quiet. Suddenly everyone came in. Alice, Edward, Rosalie, and Jasper all came in. I noticed the rings on both Alice and Rosalie's hands. They were engaged they had already told me.

"What are you doing here?" I whispered staring at him.

"No idea. I came to apologize for being the ass I was." He started. "I never should've let you go. I was so stupid and not one day has gone by when I haven't thought of you. every dam day you're on my mind. I miss you." I was still crying.

"I love you." He finished, I looked down.

"I love you." I whispered unsure if he even heard me.

"Would it be immoral if I kissed you right now." He said walking down the aisle towards me.

"Yes." But that didn't stop him he grabbed my face and kissed me like he never had kissed me before. How much I missed him.

_______________________________________________________________________________________

I thought of our wedding day. We made it a triple wedding and I remember how it felt to be called Bella Cullen.

"Emmett." I called. We were in half time of a huge game and he didn't hear me. I got mad and walked to the tech room and asked if they could put me on the large TV(Titantron thing I think) so I could say something.. The red light went on.

**Emmett POV**

It was a close day and I was very lost in thought as I talked to the coach.

"Emmett!" A voice ecoed throughout the stadium and I looked up to see Bella on the TV. Everyone grew silent.

I stared waiting. "I have somthing to say and I have to say it now...Ready to be a father?"

________________________________9 months lata!!____(**Yes they got married right after they met again)**

**Bella POV**

"Emmett.." I whispered to the nurse who immediately left to go get him. He walked in and stared at the miracle in my arms. "Look baby...It's your daddy." Her eyes were closed. "Look daddy...it's your baby girl." His face was so panicked and relieved. He's a papa now. I had just given birth to twins! They were cleaning the other baby off. I didn't even know if the other was a boy or a girl. We liked the surprise.

"What's baby's name?" He whispered back kneeling beside the bed to look at the beautiful child in my arms.

"What is baby's name Em?" I whispered back. We hadn't thought of names that much.

"Jennifer? Alex?" He kept trying maybe hoping the baby would respond to a name. "Lia? Myah? Lynn?" The baby squirmed and squeaked a little.

"Lynn?" I asked again and it had the same affect. I looked at Emmett and smiled.

"Lynn Carlie Cullen." I looked at the beautiful baby. She opened her eyes and stared at me with Emmett's large green eyes and my brown hair. She had alot of hair for a new born.

"She's so beautiful." He whispered. The nurse came over with a blue blanket and I grabbed him in my other arm.

I waited paitently for Emmett to talk.

"You have a son too Emmett." I whispered making him sigh out it amazement. The baby opened his eyes and we both gasped. The baby didn't have green eyes like his twin, he had my chocolate eyes and Emmett's curly hair.

"Nurse aren't they supposed to look the same?" Emmett asked. The nurse smiled.

"You have some amazing twins there." She replied.

"What's his name?" I asked him. He looked stumped so I tried.

"Tony?" I asked and the baby giggled.

"Anthony Ryan Cullen." He agreed. The baby didn't move. "Tony?" he giggled again. "He liked Tony better." He said with smile. Tony's smile had one dimple on his left cheek and when I looked at Lynn she had one on her left.

"I love you." I whispered and he kissed me passionatly.

The TV was on low and we heard a roar of cheers.

Emmett had to miss the super bowl for his babies and our team still won!

A camera crew came in and started taping.

"Hey guys!" Emmett whispered. I looked at the TV and saw that this was being filtered live. "Bella did great and look! A little me!" Everyone laughed when they zoomed in on Tony's face and saw his wide open eyes and mouth open.

"This is his daughter." I said everyone 'awww' when they showed her beautiful face. "Good job in winning everyone! I'll be back soon." The cameras left.

"I'm a dad." He said incerdiously.

"Yes you are." I said kissing him

And so began our lives. Our lives that we will learn to live with each other. Mistakes will be made and we will cherish the good ones. Either way. I won. I won Emmett, He won me, and we won our lives together.

**It's over!!! AHHHHHH that was freaking looonnngg!!!! daaayyyyyuuuummmmmmmmm**

**Thank you for reading The True One and I hoped you enjoyed it. Please please please review even though its over!!!!!!!!! Tell me how it was PLZZZ**

**~That girl in the back with the curly brown hair, Kayla!!!!! :)**


End file.
